La ruptura de un contrato
by diansnape-18
Summary: Han pasado casi 18 años desde la caída de Voldemort, Severus y Hermione viven felices al lado de sus hijos ¿que pasara cuando la ley Matrimonial que los unió sea la que los separe esta vez? Nuevas amenazas los acechan y los fantasmas del pasado vuelven para atormentarlos, continuación de Contrato Matrimonial. Espero les guste besos.
1. 17 años despues

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de J . K . Rowling

Capitulo # 1. 17 AÑOS DESPUES

El verano estaba a punto de terminar, los últimos días de agosto transcurrían y con ellos la expectativa del primero de septiembre, día en que el expresso de Hogwarts llevaría a los alumnos del colegio a cursar un nuevo año en el imponente castillo mágico, prueba de ello era lo abarrotadas que lucían las tiendas del callejón Diagon a pesar de la pesada lluvia.

-es la nueva Nimbus- exclamo un chico de diez años, alto, de cabellos castaños y desmelenados, con ojos color miel y piel sumamente blanca, el cual miraba embelesado una reluciente escoba de cedro que en la punta llevaba escrita en letras doradas la palabra Nimbus s7.03

\- ¡Wow!, es increíble – exclamo su gemelo

-va de cero a cien en 6.7 segundos- menciono un chico pelirrojo de quince años

-mira papa podemos llevarla por favor podemos - suplicaron al unísono

-si pueden- respondió Severus- pero manténganse cerca- agrego al verlos correr a la caja registradora

-los consientes mucho sabias- dijo Hermione acercando se al mago y tomándolo de la mano

-no lo creo- rebatió dejando a Hermione para alcanzar a los gemelos en la caja y pagar las exclusivas escobas

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente ya más de diecisiete años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, tiempo en el que Hermione y Severus se habían mantenido juntos y en el cual habían ampliado la familia, siete años después de haber tenido a Bellatrix llegaron los gemelos, Emmet e Ethan Snape

-ya la tengo- exclamo Emmet sosteniendo en alto la escoba acercándose a sus padres

-en realidad no entiendo por qué el alboroto – dijo Bellatrix Snape bajando el libro que sostenía en las manos – es un tonto juego sin mas gracia que el pasar una pelota se parecen a los muggles esos que juegan futbol- Bellatrix Eileen Snape Granger era la viva imagen de su abuela Bellatrix Lestrange de cabello negro, pómulos marcados unos hermosos ojos negros y una piel muy blanca

-cállate Bellatrix- dijo Emmet

-si nosotros si nos divertimos y no somos unos raros come libros como tu – añadió Ethan

-Emmet Ethan, no sean groseros con su hermana- los reprendió Hermione

El tiempo le había hecho justicia a la castaña sus rasgos obviamente ya no eran los de una adolescente al contrario eran los de una mujer, lucia hermosa a sus casi 36 años, esos salvajes rizos ya se le habían acomodado elegantemente aún conservaba su belleza natural y había dejado atrás su estilo de vestir desenfadado y ahora se le veía más estilizado, llevaba unos vaqueros negros corte skiny con una blusa de seda blanca semi fajada y un cárdigan color rojo

-pero ella empezó- protestaron de inmediato los chicos

-hagan caso a su madre- replico Severus – es hora de irnos a vamos a llegar tarde – menciono

Por otra parte, Severus apenas si se veía mayor, seguía tan imponente, guapo e interesante como antes, sin embargo, unas caprichosas canas se le veían nacer en las sienes el vestía unos pantalones negros camisa negra y abrigo negro casi nada había cambiado en él.

-es muy parecida a ti, no le gusta el quidditch – dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo para poder caber bajo la sombrilla

-a ti tampoco te gusta- le recordó Severus tomando su mano y besándola

-tedy me dijo que ya completo la colección de cromos – comento Emmet

-a mi me falta Harry Potter- rezongo su gemelo

-Mamá lo conoce- apunto Bellatrix aun sin despegar su vista del libro

-mientes- contesto Ethan

-si no me crees ve y pregúntale- propuso la bruja

-mamá, Bella dice que tu conoces a Harry Potter ¿es verdad? -

-si fuimos amigos- dijo ella tomando la mano de Severus quien se tensó al escucharlos preguntar por San Potter

-y peleo a su lado en la batalla de Hogwarts – añadió Bellatrix

-eso ya lo sabemos, todos pelearon ahí, el tío Draco la tía Ginny, todos estaban ahí-

-¿qué más paso ese día?- preguntó de repente Bellatrix cerrando su libro justo cuando ya habían llegado a la calle, justo a fuera del caldero chorreante – es muy frustrante no saber de la batalla, casi nunca nos platican de ese día, además yo recuerdo a Harry en casa cuando era niña y un día deje de verlo, ¿qué paso?- ¿porque nunca hablan de eso?- pregunto de nuevo la chica y es que tanto Hermione como Severus y la mayoría de los héroes de guerra habían preferido dejar de lado las macabras y tristes historias sobre la guerra , cada que sus hijos preguntaban se limitaban a decir que había sido un periodo muy oscuro y doloroso el cual no querían recordar

Bellatrix había tratado de investigar más a fondo, pero los libros no ayudaban en nada, mencionaban donde había estallado la batalla, los acontecimientos previos como fugas de mortifagos y una larga lista de héroes en los que todos los conocidos de Bella figuraban, pero no decían mas

-ya va a empezar de nuevo- se burló Emmet

-suban al auto- dijo Severus abriendo las puertas

-Bella, no es muy agradable lo que paso- explico pragmáticamente Hermione

-nunca quieren hablar de eso-

-bella déjalo ya- le pidió Ethan jalándola para que entrara al auto en tono de fastidio ya que últimamente su querida hermana mayor tendía a exasperar a sus padres con sus interrogatorios

-yo nací ese día ¿no? -

-si- respondió Hermione

-y en el castillo-

\- ¿y eso que? - le preguntó Severus

-pues que ustedes estuvieron en la batalla ósea que ustedes pelearon contra Voldemort –

-Bellatrix basta- vocifero Severus al ver el gesto de preocupación de Hermione

-Hija la batalla es algo que muchos de nosotros queremos olvidar, no fueron buenos tiempos, uno no sabía en quien confiar y a tu padre y a mí nos afectó demasiado

-sí, pero vamos es el día que yo nací, además que es eso de que se creía al abuelo Albus muerto y de repente resulta que no lo estaba –

-Basta Bellatrix Eileen, ahora deja eso por la paz y entra en el auto– vocifero Severus, Bellatrix lo fulmino con la mirada y entro al auto

-Severus- llamo Hermione al profesor

-va a estar bien – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y abriéndole la puerta para que entrara

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bellatrix apenas si les dirigió la palabra a sus padres en los siguientes días, estaba muy enojada ¿por qué tanto hermetismo? Se preguntaba, estaba segura que algo le ocultaban además estaban esos sueños que no la dejaban dormir

 _ **Una gran serpiente se arrastraba por los pasillos de un oscuro castillo Bellatrix la seguía muy de cerca intentando reconocer el lugar, no era Hogwarts de eso estaba segura los muros se veían llenos de humedad y moho además daba la impresión de estar abandonado por la gruesa capa de polvo que estaba asentada en el suelo, las puerta crujían y se escuchaban ruidos de quien sabe dónde, la serpiente llego a un gran salón lleno de espejos Bellatrix entro cautelosamente, cuando vio que estaba sola con aquel animal se decidió a entrar pero en cuanto puso un pie en el salón la serpiente se desvaneció ante la mirada atónita de la primogénita Snape, Bellatrix camino a uno de los espejos, escuchaba una voz salir de él, una voz casi hipnótica, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente**_

 _ **cerca su delicado reflejo se trasformo en un hombre alto de rasgos finos y cara serpentinesca**_

 _ **-mi heredera, la legitima- susurro el hombre intentado estirar su mano para alcanzar a Bella de repente los espejos estallaron en mil pedazos**_ **.**

Bellatrix despertó de un brinco, ya no estaba en aquel viejo castillo si no es su cómoda cama a las afueras de Wilshire en la mansión Snape, sudaba frio, por alguna razón aquellos sueños en vez de atemorizarla la hacían querer saber más, investigar, la chica dirigió su vista a los jardines de la mansión, apenas estaba amaneciendo, se resolvió por meterse de nuevo a la cama y dormir un par de horas más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus manejo por el campo ingles por al menos dos horas hasta que llegaron a la madriguera Weasley, de lejos se veía una carpa morada y varias luces de colores flotando alrededor de esta, los rayos del sol se ocultaban detrás de la colina bañando de dorado el paisaje.

Estacionaron el automóvil justo en la entrada, desde ahí se divisaban un pequeño grupo de personas dentro de la carpa y varios chicos corriendo

-A pesar del tiempo aun no me acostumbro a las fiestas – mascullo Severus en cuanto bajaron del auto

-bromeas verdad, es el cumpleaños de Victorie, tenemos que estar aquí- menciono Hermione depositando un beso en la mejilla de el

-va a ser divertido-

-¿cómo hace un año?- pregunto Severus y es que la debacle del año pasado había quedado grabada para la posteridad en la memoria de todos, buena la hizo el señor Weasley al contratar un mago muggle, peor aun cuando le pidió a Severus ser su conejillo de indias y experimentar en el sus trucos

Todos estaban tan divertidos al ver la cara de Severus y como se contenía para no hechizar al pobre hombre

-mejor, espero- dijo Hermione

-hegmione, sevegus que gusto que viniegan- dijo Fleur Weasley acercándose a los recién llegados, Fleur se había convertido en una versión más joven de Molly Weasley vestía un vestido floral y llevaba un delantal además traía una charola con bebidas a su lado se había vuelto toda una ama de casa, ella y Bill vivían en la madriguera con sus hijos y por su puesto con Molly y Arthur.

-gracia por la invitación Fleur- dijo Hermione

-¡madrina!- Exclamo una pequeña de cuatro años pelirroja y de ojos verdes, Victorie Weasley hija menor de Bill y Fleur

-felicidades Vicky- exclamo Hermione

-felicidades princesa- dijo Severus, los gemelos hicieron lo propio y tanto ellos como Bellatrix felicitaron a la cumpleañera

-un año más- señalo Severus cargando a la nena

-cumplo así- contesto ella mostrando cuatro dedos

-ya egs una niña gangde- afirmo Fleur

-mira lo que te trajimos- dijo Hermione sacando del abrigo de Severus una caja de cristal

\- ¿para mí? - preguntó la niña

-si ábrelo- confirmo Severus

\- ¡una corona mama una corona! - grito llena de alegría la niña al ver una delicada tiara dentro de la caja

-yo te la pongo- dijo Bellatrix acomodándole la corona

-se la voy a enseñar a la abuela, gracias, abuela, abuela- gritaba ella corriendo hacia la madriguera

-egs belligsima muchags graciags, pego pagsen pog favog Sevegus, Will, Gemus, Sigius y el señog Weasley egstan en el jagdin- indico Fleur

-con permiso, Gracias- respondió Severus

\- ¿ya llegaron Teddy y Scorpius? - preguntaron ansiosos los gemelos

-si están en el cobertizo – los gemelos salieron disparados rumbo a la casa

-bella – alguien llamo a la bruja desde la puerta de la madriguera, ahí estaba una ata rubia de ojos grisáceos y pecas Samantha Malfoy hija mayor de Draco y Ginny

-Con permiso- dijo ella caminando hacia Samantha

-ven Hegmione las chigcas egstan en la cocina – Hermione acompaño a la señora de Bill Weasley hasta el interior de la madriguera

\- ¡Luna! - exclamó Hermione en cuanto entro a la cocina sorprendida de ver a la rubia ahí

-hola Hermione- saludo la rubia saliendo de detrás de la mesa dejando ver un abultado vientre

\- ¡Wow! No lo puedo creer estas…-

-embarazada- completo Ginny acercándose a saludar a la recién llegada

\- pero ¿cómo?, ¿cuánto tienes? - preguntó aun sorprendida

-cuatros meses-

-ella y Sirius se comieron la torta antes de tiempo- comento Ginny riéndose

-no seas así- dijo Narcisa ex Malfoy ahora convertida en Narcisa Lupin al entrar a la cocina

-hola - se saludaron Hermione y ella

-te sentó de maravilla la luna de miel querida, aunque dos meses fue mucho tiempo- opino la rubia guiñándole un ojo

-egs lo que yo leg dige- interrumpió Fleur – voy a llegvag egstas bebidas

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? - pregunto Hermione

-Oh no, yo egstoy bien ugstedes platiquen- Fleur salió de la cocina dejando un olor a rosas detrás de ella

-y… ¿cómo está el papa? - preguntó Hermione

-feliz y muerto de miedo dice que es lo mejor que le pudo pasar, cree que no me he dado cuenta, pero luego lo veo leyendo libros muggles sobre el cuidado de los bebes el otro día tuvo un episodio en el centro comercial,! vaya lugar! Compro dos cunas y un carrito de bebe- se burló la rubia

-vaya que rápido paso todo, pensamos que jamás te pediría matrimonio ve duraron 10 años de novios y de repente boda y bebe, es increíble- expreso Ginny

-si todo fue muy intenso y tu como estas Hermione supe que nombraron al profesor Snape director y que Macgonagall se jubiló-

-herms no está contenta- declaro juguetonamente Ginny dándole un sorbo a su copa ante la mirada acusatoria de Hermione

-no bueno si- resoplo ella- es complicado, estoy contenta por él es lo que siempre quiso y si él está feliz yo también lo estoy –

-Pero…- debatió Luna

-tendrá que pasar más tiempo en el colegio, además debe de organizar el torneo de los tres magos el siguiente año-

-pero el siguiente año vas a estar en Hogwarts ¿no? - preguntó Cissy

-si debo de coordinar la seguridad mágica –

-tienes suerte vas a estar con toda la familia ahí, los gemelos entran el siguiente año -

-pero Bellatrix sale- denoto Luna

-no ayudes- dijo Ginny -la mala suerte será para nosotras, Scorpius y Teddy entran a Hogwarts–

-yo tengo a Remus-

-bien ahora me siento mejor- masculló la pelirroja

-perdón por interrumpir- dijo Remus entrando a la cocina – les importa si me llevo a Cissy un segundo- pidió el hombre lobo

-si por supuesto-

\- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Cissy

-Draco está aquí- susurro el licántropo, Ginny se tensó al escucharlos, pero trato de disimular

-ahora vuelvo- aviso Narcisa saliendo de la cocina, de inmediato la mirada de Hermione y Luna fue a dar sobre Ginny

\- ¿qué? - les preguntó ya no de tan buen humor

\- ¿estás bien? - cuestiono Hermione

-claro que estoy bien, porque debería de estar mal él y yo solo somos amigos

-en el profeta salió- comenzaba a decir Luna

-no me importa lo que haga con su vida de acuerdo el puede estar con quien quiera y no me importa que salga con esa rubia tonta de piernas largas- aseguro sumamente molesta

-pero solo son amigos-

-si como no- mascullo Ginny

\- ¿acaso estas celosa? - le pregunto Luna

-no- respondió algo dudosa -voy a ver si se le ofrece algo a Fleur – dijo y salió de la cocina justo en la entrada de esta se topo cara a cara con Draco

-hola- saludo el sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-buenas tardes- respondió Ginny muy cortante y se apresuró a salir

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- ¿Bella me estas escuchando? - preguntó Samantha y es que Bellatrix se había quedado embelesada viendo una lampara de lava que adornaba una parte del estudio de la madriguera Weasley

\- perdón ¿decías algo? -

-olvídalo, ¿qué te pasa? -

-nada es solo que he leído todos los libros de historia de la magia que hay en Hogwarts los de mi casa, los de la tuya y no eh encontrado mucho de la segunda batalla

-bella llevas meses con lo mismo, no te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez no hay un gran secreto místico detrás de todo

-son esos sueños, no puedo dormir, siempre esa voz diciéndome que investigue, le pregunto a mamá y papá y, pero solo evaden el tema – respondió con fastidio

-si los míos tampoco dicen mucho y ahora con lo de la separación están imposibles- resoplo la rubia

-hay algo raro en esto, de regreso a Hogwarts voy a investigar en la sección prohibida

-si bueno enloqueces hasta la siguiente semana, ahora cambia esa cara que va a venir William y no quiero que te vea así –

\- ¿invitaron a los Turpin? - preguntó con sorpresa la pelinegra

-la señora Turpin es amiga de mi tía Fleur – dijo Samantha

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? - exigió tratando de arreglarse el cabello en el reflejo del reloj

-si te gusta tanto porque no andan-

-no puedo andar con él, ¿qué tal si no le gusto? - preguntó temerosa

-el pobre chico babea cada que te ve y tu no estas segura de gustarle, si claro -

-bueno es que …-

-por Merlín- exclamo Sam espantando a Bellatrix

\- ¿qué pasa? -

-los Turpin, acaban de llegar-

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó animosa acercándose a la ventana cuatro figuras se veían caminando por el jardín, una alta rubia muy hermosa que venia del brazo de un gallardo caballero de piel pálida y cabello castaño, detrás de los magos venían un chico de 14 años rubio y de ojos verdes demasiado alto para su edad y un joven de 17 años muy parecido a su padre, aunque su cabello azabache lo tenía algo largo y desgarbado

-qué horror Stephan viene con ellos- agrego cuando vio al rubio

-es su hermano que esperabas-

-lo odio, se cree el más guapo, más rico, odio que le de mucha importancia a su apellido como si el nombre revelara lo que una persona es además se piensa todo un rompecorazones- Samantha hizo el ademan de llevarse un dedo a la boca y provocarse el vomito

-ven vamos abajo- propuso Bellatrix

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Severus- saludo Remus en cuanto vio llegar al profesor

-que tal Remus, Sirius- agrego saludando al mago cortésmente si bien el y Black no se habían convertido en los grandes amigos al menos su relación se había vuelto más cordial por así decirlo

-muchas felicidades por tu nuevo nombramiento-

-gracias. -

-entonces ¿es cierto que eres el nuevo director de Hogwarts? - preguntó Sirius

-si lo soy-

-bueno pues felicidades

-gracias Black- respondió

-papa, papa… ¿ya? - grito Teddy al llegar al lado del licántropo detrás de él venían Scorpius Malfoy, Emmet e Ethan Snape; Teddy Lupin era un chico alto de cabellos castaños y lacios poseedor de los mismos ojos azules de Narcisa y de piel canela como la de Remus

-espera hasta que llegue tu hermano- recomendó el mago – y no seas grosero, saluda –

-hola padrino- dijo Tedy saludando a Sirius – profesor Snape- inclino su cabeza en dirección al mago

-padrino- saludo Scorpius a Severus, el chico era la viva imagen rencarnada de Draco Malfoy ojos grises, rubio platinado y poseía ese porte altivo y casi aristocrático que bien caracterizaba a los Malfoy

-vamos a jugar Quidditch – aviso Emmet a su padre

-con mucho cuidado- pidió Severus. los chicos asintieron y salieron disparados hacia donde los esperaban Dominic y Fred Weasley el primero hijo de Bill y Fleur y el segundo hijo de George y Angelina Jonhson

-los nuevos merodeadores - dijo Remus al ver a los chicos juntos Snape gruño ante tal comentario

-no quisiera ser tu Snape vas a tener que lidiar con ellos el siguiente año que entren- dijo Sirius

-lo sé- resoplo el mago

-Severus ¿revisaste la lista de candidatos que te mande para el puesto de Transformaciones? - pregunto Remus

-si ya la revisé, pero ninguno me convence –

– sabes creo que la señorita Bones podría ser la mejor alternativa, aunque tienes todavía unos días para decidir-

-no creo que sea necesario, ya tengo en menta a alguien -

\- ¿quién? - pregunto Remus, Severus solo volteo a ver a Sirius

-quien yo? - preguntó Sirius casi atragantándose con una cereza

-si tú, que dices ¿te gustaría volver como profesor de transformaciones? -

-pues… Wow yo no sé qué decir, es inesperado yo acabo de volver de mi luna de miel además estamos esperando bebe tendría que consultarlo con luna-

-la oferta expira a media noche, por cierto, felicidades por él bebe- respondió Snape

\- ¡hey! Hasta que llegas- exclamo George al ver a Draco acercándose a ellos

-hola buenas tardes, lamento llegar tarde- se disculpó – ¿ya llegaron los chicos? - preguntó

-si Samantha esta con Bella y ya sabes Scorpius está jugando Quidditch con Emmet Ethan Dominic y Fred- informo George

-fantástico ¿y mi madre? -

\- Cissy esta en la cocina con las chicas, Ginny está ahí con ellas también- agregó Remus

-si bueno, yo quería hablar con ella- mascullo el rubio

-yo voy por ella- dijo Remus dejando al grupo

-como van las cosas con Ginny- preguntó Severus ofreciéndole un vaso de Whisky Draco gruño de mala manera como si estuviera fastidiado

-no muy bien, me disculpan voy a alcanzar a Remus- dijo siguiendo al licántropo adentro de la casa

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- ¿le hice algo? - preguntó Draco cuando la pelirroja ya no estaba

-esta estresada- dijo Hermione saludándolo

-que gusto verte Herms-

-llegas tarde-

-si no se, me entretuve con unos asuntos en el ministerio- dijo el rubio

-bien menos mal que ya estás aquí, pensamos que no vendrías-

\- ¿vieron a mi mama? -

-acaba de salir con Remus- dijo Angelina

-bien yo tengo que hablar con ella, con permiso señoras- dijo Draco saliendo en busca de su madre

-Ginny debería de saber que esa nota en el profeta es solo para vender, no creo que Draco le hiciera eso- dijo Luna a Hermione – es muy injusta con él y más conociendo a Skeeter-

\- ella es muy intensa además la reputación de Draco es legendaria – observo Angelina

-sí, pero el cambio, durante todo el tiempo que llevan juntos habían sido uno de los matrimonios más sólidos y no creo a Draco capaz de engañarla, fue un desafortunado error – señalizo Hermione

-por desgracia no podemos hacer mucho, no podemos meternos- concluyo Luna

-lo sé, es una lástima se ve que se quieren aun -

-madrina, madrina- interrumpió Victorie – ya vamos a partir el pastel dijo emocionada la cumpleañera jalando a Hermione de la mano

-bien vamos- respondió ella todas fueron hacia la carpa donde en la mesa principal se veía un gran pastel purpura que destellaba estaba rodeado de mariposas rosas

Cissy platicaba con Draco y Remus al lado de la mesa de regalos, los tres se veían bastante preocupados, por otro lado, Sirius corría hacia Luna cargándola en sus brazos y besándola

-ahí estas, te extrañe- dijo Snape acercándose a la castaña sin necesidad de ser tan efusivo como Sirius – unos minutos más y hubiera ido por ti- sentenció Severus

\- ¿y los chicos? -

-jugando Quidditch George fue por ellos- señaló hacia el huerto de dónde venían los chicos estaban llenos de lodo y cargaban sus escobas al hombro

-genial están sucios yo voy a ayudarle- resoplo Angelina dejándolos solos

\- ¿Dónde esta bella? - preguntó Severus

\- ¿tu dónde crees? Esta en el estudio con Samantha, aunque no creo que tarde en venir- agrego Hermione apuntando hacia la entrada de la carpa los Turpin venían caminando con paso decidido, Severus solo hizo una mueca de asco al verlos

-Will es un buen chico- susurro Hermione

-sobre mi cadáver- respondió el pocionista arrancando de Hermione una risita nerviosa

-Fleur querida- que linda fiegsta en segio- dijo la recién llegada Corine Turpin saludando de beso a la señora Weasley y llamando la atención de todos los invitados

\- qué bueno que viniegon – dijo la francesa

-gracias por la invitación- dijo metiéndose a la plática Andrew Turpin el patriarca de la familia

-magavilloso acomodengse pog favog- pidió la rubia -pognto pagtiguemos en pagstel-

-los tengo- exclamó George llegando con los seis chicos

-vamos no podemos espegag- apresuro la rubia, Bill se coloco al lado de ella y la pequeña Victorie

Todos los invitados se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a cantar, en cuanto Vicky soplo las velitas del pastel varias mariposas moradas salieron de este y revolotearon alrededor de la niña de repente se empezaron a escuchar varias explosiones haciendo salir a todos de la carpa, a lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver a Scorpius, Emmett, Ethan y Tedy los cuatro venían en sus escobas y arrojaban varios fuegos artificiales

-esto tiene el sello de George- dijo Ginny evidentemente enojada, se le había venido a la mente su cuarto año cuando Fred y George habían decidido abandonar el colegio y de una forma tan épica que muchos no dejaron de hablar del suceso durante semanas

Millones de mariposas moradas, rosas, y doradas revolotearon por todos lados haciendo reír a la festejada

-papa, mira las luces- dijo Victorie embelesada por el espectáculo

-vámonos- gruño Severus al oído de la castaña aspirando ese delicado aroma a durazno tan embriagante enviando miles de escalofríos por el cuerpo de la castaña

-sabes que me encantaría, pero los chicos están muy entretenidos –

-Si claro sobre todo Bellatrix- dijo Severus volteando a ver a la chica la cual estaba platicando animadamente con William

-ya veo- dijo de mala gana el profesor

-es un buen chico- razono Hermione

-algo rarito ¿no crees? -

-sus padres son buenas personas, los conocemos desde hace tiempo Andrew trabaja conmigo en el ministerio y Corine es muy amiga de Fleur, además dices que es un chico brillante en la escuela y va en Slytherin- puntualizo

-pues no es tan brillante como para estar con Bella-

\- ¿celoso? - preguntó Hermione divertida por el gesto de Severus

Claro que no- respondió el, Hermione comenzó a reír y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla

-será un buen yerno- agrego antes de dejar a Severus solo e ir al lado de Cissy y la señora Turpin, Severus alcanzo a darle una juguetona palmada en el trasero

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La fiesta había sido maravillosa, después de probar la deliciosa tarta de frutas y glaseado francés Victorie abrió los regalos que le había llevado para terminar la velada presenciado un partido de Quidditch entre Scorpius, Ethan, Emmet Tedy Dominic y Fred.

Severus bajo a la cocina la mañana del domingo los chicos ya estaban desayunando mientras Hermione terminaba de servir el café y poner una gran jarra de jugo de calabaza en el centro de la mesa

-buenos días- saludó sentándose en la mesa de la cocina

\- ¿Café? - le ofreció Hermione acercando una taza la cual Severus acepto de inmediato dándole un beso a Hermione

-ten ya llego el profeta- dijo Hermione acercándole el diario

-Bellatrix me pasas la mermelada- pidió Ethan – bella – la llamo de nuevo, pero ella no respondió estaba distraída con un libro como de costumbre – ¡Bellatrix! - grito Ethan

\- ¿que? -

-la mermelada-

Toma- dijo ella haciéndola levitar hasta su hermano

-se nota que Will te trae toda atontada- se burlo Emmet de ella

-claro que no- respondió ella bajando su libro

-claro que sí, lo ves con ojos de borreguito enamorado – dijo Ethan

-bella y Will sentados en un árbol besándose- cantaron los gemelos al unísono

-mamá míralos-

-basta los dos, terminen su desayuno que no quiero llegar tarde- los regaño Severus

-ya terminamos-

\- vayan a lavarse los dientes- sugirió Hermione tomando asiento al lado de Severus, los gemelos resoplaron, pero al ver la mirada inquisitoria de Severus se apresuraron a subir al cuarto de baño y asearse

-como que tu y el chico Turpin estaban muy juntos ayer ¿no te parece? - preguntó Severus repentinamente sin despegar la vista del periódico

-solo somos amigos papa - se defendió la bruja

\- ¿segura que solo amigos Bellatrix? - preguntó inquisitoriamente

-Severus déjala- pidió Hermione – bella será mejor que vayas a ver que te falta para el colegio- Bellatrix asintió y subió a su cuarto

-eres terrible con ella- dijo Hermione levantando los trastes que los chicos habían dejado – no va a ser una niña toda la vida y pues podría enamorarse- razono la bruja, cuando volteo vio a un Severus con el ceño fruncido, parecía enojado.

-lo siento no quería hacerte enojar- dijo ella acercándose a el

-no es eso, voy a revisar unas cosas apúrense – le dijo a Hermione se levantó y salió de la cocina, Hermione dirigió su vista hacia el profeta, un encabezado llamo su atención así que lo tomo y comenzó a leer

" **EL ELEGIDO DE VUELTA A CASA"** rezaba el encabezado en brillantes letras doradas

Harry Potter el niño que vivió y el elegido que derroto hace casi 18 años al señor tenebroso acaba de confirmar su triunfal regreso a Londres después de jugar durante 13 años para los Hipogrifos de Nueva York de la liga americana de Quidditch, recientemente el buscador declaro al profeta "estoy feliz de regresar a casa y reencontrarme con mis seres queridos"

El elegido se vio muy entusiasmado por su ingreso a los Chundley Cannons como el nuevo buscador estrella.

Sin duda una buena noticia para los admiradores del mago, enhorabuena a Potter por su traslado esperamos ansiosos ver que nuevas ideas traerá a la liga inglesa de Quidditch y por supuesto si podrá levantar el trofeo de campeón

En nuestro siguiente número revelaremos una entrevista con nuestra escritora Rita Skeeter donde opina del regreso de su gran amigo Potter

La foto de un sonriente Harry con una resplandeciente saeta de fuego light en la mano derecha y una snitch en la mano izquierda completaban la nota.

-Severus- susurro Hermione dejando el periódico en la mesa y subiendo las escaleras en busca de Severus

 **HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO QUISE QUE CONOCIERAN UN POQUITO DE LA DINAMICA Y LOS PERSONAJES COMO YA VIERON ES CONTINUACION DE MI OTRO FIN LLAMADO CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL Y SE QUE HAY UN HUECO DE 14 AÑOS EN LAS HISTORIAS, PERO LES PONDRE FLASHBACKS PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER MEJOR POR QUE LLEGAMOS A ESTE PUNTO**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO SI LES GUSTO POR FA DEN REVIEW CADA SUGERENCIA O COMENTARIO SON BIEN RECIBDOS, LOS QUIERO MUCHO NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BYE**


	2. La profecía de Trewlaney

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece todo es de J . K . Rowling

Capitulo # 2 La profecía de Trewlaney

Hermione entro a la biblioteca de la mansión Whilshire llevaba más de quince minutos buscando a Severus hasta que por fin lo encontró, estaba sentado revisando unos documentos aún tenía mala cara, lucia fastidiado.

-te estaba buscando- dijo Hermione apartando la enorme pila de pergaminos que ocupaban el escritorio sin embargo Severus solo gruño en respuesta y siguió con su tarea- no puedo creer que Harry vaya a volver, han pasado tantos años- recordó nostálgica

-sorpresivo, esperaba que se quedara allá de por vida- comento el mago dejando a un lado la hoja que tenia en la mano y dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione

\- ¿estas molesto? -

-no, no estoy molesto, no contigo, según recuerdo Potter aún seguía enamorado de ti cuando se fue –

\- pero yo nunca le di alguna posibilidad yo lo veo como un hermano-

-lo se Hermione, pero el a ti no te ve así- Severus se levantó abruptamente y camino a la ventana

-Severus no pienso pelear contigo por esto, ya hemos estado en este punto y nunca llegamos a ningún lado, son celos infundados-

-lo sé, sabes que no soy esa clase de gente, no lo puedo evitar, lo lamento querida- respondió el profesor besándole la mano

\- ¿vas a estar tranquilo cuando lo veamos? -

-nunca voy a ser su amigo y mientras menos lo vea mejor –

-no te pido que lo seas, solo…-

-seré cordial- le contesto

-maravilloso, voy por los chicos debemos ir a la estación, no quiero que Bella pierda el tren – Severus le detuvo, la jalo hacia él y la empezó a besar, Hermione se dejó llevar por los besos de su esposo, Snape la subió hábilmente al escritorio haciendo a un lado los libros, plumas tinteros y pergaminos

-Severus – gimió Hermione – los chicos, Bella va a perder el expreso-

-bien, vamos- gruño molesto separándose de Hermione – pero esta noche no te escapas- le dijo

\- ¿vendrás hoy? ¿A pesar de la ceremonia de selección? -

-si te lo prometo- Hermione sonrió satisfecha y salió del despacho acompañada por Severus

El reloj marcaba las once cuarenta y cinco estaban a quince minutos de que el expreso partiera rumbo a Hogwarts, Hermione y Severus caminaban a prisa por la plataforma número nueve

-Emmett apúrate- decía Severus apresurando al chico

-aun hay tiempo- le recordó Hermione tomándolo de la mano, los gemelos venían entretenidos platicando mientras bella caminaba empujando un carro con baúles y una hermosa lechuza negra en una jaula

-Bellatrix tu primero- le dijo Severus en cuanto llegaron a la entrada de la plataforma la chica asintió y cruzo la barrera mágica – Emmett, Ethan siguen ustedes- después de que los gemelos pasaran Severus y Hermione los siguieron.

La plataforma 9 ¾ se materializo ante ellos, el imponente expreso escarlata estaba listo para partir en diez minutos, por lo largo de la plataforma se dispersaban los alumnos caminando de un lado a otro, padres despidiéndose y ayudantes acomodando el equipaje de los chicos.

-mira ahí esta Angelina y Ginny - dijo Hermione señalando a las brujas

-en seguida voy, debo de arreglar unos asuntos antes- comento Severus dejando a la castaña sola, los gemelos corrieron al lado de Scorpius, Fred y Dominic

-Hermione, hola, pensamos que no llegarían- dijo Angelina

-por poco no llegamos-

\- ¿nostálgica por los recuerdos? - pregunto Ginny saludando a Hermione

\- como si hubiese sido ayer- respondió la castaña sonriente

-hola Hermione- saludo Draco acercándose a las brujas le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que a Angelina por un momento se detuvo frente a Ginny

-hola Ginevra, ¿Dónde están los chicos? - pregunto

-Samantha está dejando sus cosas y Scorpius esta allá con los demás - señalo la pelirroja a un grupo de chicos que se congregaban al final de la plataforma

-me permiten yo voy con George para revisar que los chicos tengan todo listo- dijo Angelina

\- ¿mi padrino vino contigo? - le preguntó a Hermione

-sí, pero no lo … mira esta allá- señalo la castaña, Severus estaba platicando con el maquinista del expresso y con un alto y gallardo hombre de al menos 35 años cabellos castaños y piel cetrina dueño de unos profundos ojos negros, el mago se veía arrogante con ese porte de suficiencia como si no le agradara estar ahí, aunque trataba de ocultarlo sonriendo

-perfecto, voy a hablar con el- dijo el rubio -con permiso chicas ahora vuelvo - se disculpo

\- ¿Ginevra? - preguntó Hermione sorprendida

\- peleamos en la fiesta de Victorie, quiere que Scorpius pase una temporada con él en la mansión Malfoy – Ginny fulmino con la mirada a Draco, el solo desvió la vista y siguió platicando con el mago desconocido

-y … eso está mal porque…-

-se aprovecha de que debo cubrir el inicio del torneo de quidditch en Gales, no lo soporto-

-pero él también debe de estar ahí, me va a ayudar a coordinar la seguridad-

-pues se lo quiere llevar-

\- supongo que la rubia de la revista no tiene nada que ver ¿cierto?-

-no, por supuesto que no- respondió enérgicamente pero claro que tenía todo que ver Ginny moría de rabia cada que se la mencionaban, lo peor fue cuando la propia Rita Skeeter le mostro el articulo minutos antes de que este se imprimiera, amaba a Draco sin duda lo amaba con toda su alma, pero el ver esas fotografías el corazón se le había roto.

-mamá ya nos vamos- aviso Bellatrix acercándose junto con Samantha, Draco llego y cargo a su hija y la lleno de besos

-cuídate mucho, abrígate bien- pidió a la chica – por favor escribe-

-no te preocupes mamá, te escribiré - Hermione la abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-no llores cariño, la vas a ver en dos semanas – dijo Severus acercándole un pañuelo

-yo te alcanzo en el castillo Bella-

-si papá-

-Bella- gritaron los gemelos abrazando efusivamente a su hermana – te vamos a extrañar

-y yo a ustedes chaparros, cuiden a mamá de acuerdo- los gemelos asintieron

-adiós – se despidió y subió al tren seguida por Samantha

-la veras pronto - dijo Severus

\- es difícil, después de tantos años no me acostumbro – el tren comenzó su marcha, por una de las ventanas se asomó Bella y Sam ambas lanzaban besos a sus padres, poco a poco el tren fue desapareciendo por la plataforma

-un año de libertad ¿no? - pregunto Ginny distrayendo a Herms

-no lo creo- respondió Hermione

\- ya me tengo que ir – dijo Severus a la castaña

-no, pero... ¿tan pronto? Dijiste que comeríamos juntos-

\- no puedo Hermione, debo de ver unos pendientes con el cuerpo de profesores, a propósito de eso, te presento a Thomas Van Tassel, nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras- el joven mago con el que Severus estaba platicando se acerco y sonrió

-un placer conocerla señora Snape- el mago tomo la mano de Hermione y la beso, ella sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo así que la retiro de inmediato

-ella es la señora Malfoy- presento Severus a la pelirroja

-Ginny, un placer- el mago tomo su mano y la beso también

-le comentaba al profesor que debe estar presente en la junta a la que convoque-

-es una pena, yo quería viajar en el tren y poder conocer más de cerca a tu encantadora hija- le dijo a Severus

-está bien ¿verdad? - preguntó Severus a Hermione

-si claro, vayan con cuidado-

-lo espero en la entrada director- el profesor se alejó de ellos

-Ginny te robo un minuto-la pelirroja se disculpó y siguió a Draco

-dijéremos para otro día lo que quedo pendiente en la biblioteca – le recordó besando las comisuras de sus labios

\- ¿tampoco vas a llegar en la noche? -

-no lo creo, voy a estar en la selección de casas y a asignar horarios a los profesores, no pongas esa cara- le dijo al ver que obviamente no le había gustado la idea a la castaña

-sabes que el martes me voy a Gales-

-lo sé, veré que puedo hacer-

-Hermione, Molly nos invito a comer a la madriguera, Cissy ya llego ¿vienes? -

-ve con ellas- sugirió Severus – sirve que te distraes un rato y me dejas terminar mis pendientes, es urgente si no sabes que me quedaría-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti, mucho, te aviso cuando llegue el expresso, ¿vienes Draco o te quedas con las mujeres? - preguntó Severus llamando la atención del chico

\- si padrino voy, Ginny piensa lo que te dije, es lo mejor para todos, comento Draco a la pelirroja ella solo asintió

-prima, nos vemos en el trabajo-

-claro, mañana a primera hora- le recordó,

-Ginny se unió a ella para ver a los magos marcharse por la barrera de la plataforma

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La comida en la madriguera había sido deliciosa, Molly no había perdido su toque, la cereza del pastel fueron unos rollos de canela con miel de regaliz y una taza de té caliente

Los chicos estaban en el cobertizo con George probando la nueva mercancía de sortilegios Weasley, mientras Molly y Arthur platicaban con Remus y Narcisa en el jardín, Hermione y Ginny se habían ofrecido para limpiar la cocina

-has estado muy callada me vas a decir que te pasa- dijo Ginny sentándose frente a Hermione y dándole una taza de tè

-no te veías muy feliz hoy en la estación – dijo Ginny –¿peleaste con él?

-no, lo que sucede es que se va a quedar en el colegio hoy y había prometido que nos veríamos en la noche- le explico

\- te ves cansada-

-ni lo digas eh tenido una semana horrible, primero lo del regreso a clase, en el ministerio tengo mucho trabajo estamos coordinando la seguridad en el torneo de Quidditch y que decir de Bella me está volviendo loca-

\- ¿todavía sigue con los interrogatorios? -

-si, es muy insistente y no se por que quiere saberlo, no puedo decirle lo que paso exactamente, de quien es nieta en realidad y por que Severus y yo nos casamos, es solo que… no quiero que mis hijos tengan que cargar con eso –

-te entiendo Samantha esta igual, cree que releyendo todo en la biblioteca va a encontrar algo, Draco tampoco quiere decirle lo de Lucius, mucho menos que él fue un mortifago en su juventud, sería lo peor para ella-

-no se cuanto tiempo lo podamos ocultar-

-sabes bien que nadie de nosotros dirá nada, no podría revolver el pasado, lo de Ron … es muy doloroso-

-tal parece que el pasado nos alcanzó, y ahora con el regreso de Harry-

-no puedo creerlo, es un descarado, como se atreve a regresar, no se despidió, no contesto nuestras cartas, no vino a la boda de Sirius, no le importamos- se quejo la señora Malfoy

-Severus no está muy contento con la idea, creo que también por eso esta así de distanciado-

-y no es para menos, si por Harry hubiese sido tu y Severus ya hubieran terminado-

-Hermione, Ginny- las llamo Remus, se escuchaba agitado, ambas se levantaron a prisa y caminaron a la entrada, ahí en al jardín una cara conocida les sonreía, esas gafas chuecas y la cicatriz de rayo en la frente eran inconfundibles, Harry acababa de regresar

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- ¡que emoción! - vocifero Samantha dejándose caer en el asiento del vagón -tu último año, ¿estas emocionada? -

-Es fantástico- aseguro la bruja- pero también es nuestro último año juntas, te voy a extrañar mucho-

-yo también, pero vamos no es que ya no nos vayamos a ver, ahora debes de pensar en que ya tienes edad para tener novio – comento sin duda alguna la chica Malfoy era igual de cotilla que Ginny su madre

-basta Sam, no podría, y menos con mi padre vigilándome, sería imposible-

-vamos, mi padrino no puede estar en todos lados –

-eso crees tú- mascullo Bellatrix

-no me vas a negar que estas loquita por Will-

-William es todo lo que un chico debe ser- afirmo Bella

\- si, guapo, de buena familia, grandes sentimientos, rico como Merlín y además es un Slytherin-

No me importa de que casa sea, o si es un sangre pura o nacido muggle, mucho menos me fijo en el dinero, sabes que eso no me importa, con que sea amable y un buen chico, atento eso es lo que busco en alguien, siempre quise tener algo como lo que tienen mis padres, sabes son tan espontáneos, se nota que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, son la pareja ideal

-Pues ustedes hacen una pareja increíble, además el babea por ti-

\- ¿tú crees? -

-claro, pone cualquier pretexto para verte, siempre te apoya en todo te hace cumplidos y nunca se separa de ti –

-pues su hermano se porta igual contigo –

\- ¡hay por favor! ¿Stephan? ¡Ahg! Ese grotesco y pomposo chico que se cree la última maravilla, no deja de presumir de su sangre limpia, trata como basura a los nacido muggles y es un mujeriego, no sé cómo alguien podría soportar eso-

\- es horrible que una persona le de tanta importancia a la "pureza de sangre"-

\- ves por qué no me gusta-

-pues al menos Will no es tan elitista-

-basta solo por que tu tengas a encantador no te burles de la desgracia ajena – ambas chicas comenzaron a reír hasta que fueron interrumpidas, alguien llamaba a la puerta

-adelante- dijo Sam a medio ataque de risa Will abrió la puerta del vagón iba acompañado por dos chicos Alexander Buchard y Gregory Taylor sus grandes amigos

-Hola Bellatrix- saludó el chico poniéndose colorado cuando Bella le sonrió – ¿qué hay Sam?

Hola- saludo la rubia

-hola Will, que haces aquí- preguntó torpemente la pelinegra

\- vengo por ti para hacer las guardias –

-yo creo que me voy a buscar a Debbie y a Jeremy – aviso Sam

-por cierto, Sam mi hermano te busca-

-y ojalá nunca me encuentre – dijo ella- nos vemos linda- se despidió de Will, Alex y Greg y salió dando brinquitos por el pasillo

\- ¿nos vamos? - preguntó Will ofreciendo su brazo a la chica, ella lo acepto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio, la reunión de profesores a la que había citado ya le había consumido dos horas de su tiempo, se habían tratado temas tan triviales como los horarios, el calendario de juegos y las excursiones a Hogsmeade la plantilla había sido tan fácil de armar, además de que cada profesor tenía bien definido su puesto y obligaciones.

Herbologia era comandada por Neville Longbotthom, repetía como profesor y jefe de la casa Hufflepuff, Adivinación, Encantamientos, Historia de la magia, Aritmancia, Runas, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y la clase de Vuelo seguían sin cambio alguno

Susan Bones impartía Estudios muggles y Transformaciones quedaba a cargo de Sirius quien para fortuna de la casa Gryffindor seria su jefe ese año

Así como él había dos nuevos profesores en la plantilla

Thomas Van Tassel profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y jefe de la casa Slytherin y Annabeth Johanson una guapa pelirroja de ojos verdes que sería la nueva profesora de pociones

-de acuerdo creo que con esto podemos dar por concluido las actividades extras, ¿alguien quiere proponer algo más? -

-podemos organizar un baile- propuso Sirius como contribución

-preferiría que no- intervino Severus – el siguiente año es el torneo de los tres magos y no voy a tolerar un segundo baile –

\- ¿el torneo será aquí? - pregunto entusiasmado Sirius

-Si Hermione me lo dijo hace unas semanas, pensé que podríamos prepararnos de una vez para el siguiente año-

\- ¿por qué tanto tiempo? - pregunto Sinistra

\- el ministerio va a regular la seguridad y estarán mandando a Draco como representante del departamento de seguridad mágica hay que cooperar con el-

-no entiendo por qué la paranoia, hace 20 años era necesario por ya saben quién, pero vamos, ¿ahora? - comento Madame Hoch

-Hermione y el ministro insistieron y la verdad me sentiría mas tranquilo de que así fuera-

\- ¿ya te dieron una lista de pruebas? -

-Aun no, Hermione va a tener una reunión mañana y las van a definir –

\- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Annabeth la profesora de pociones estaba muy dispersa en esa reunión, pero los comentarios de los profesores llamaron su atención

-Hermione es la señora Snape, esposa de Severus – aclaro Sirius la bruja miro a Severus asintió y siguió jugando con su la varita

-podrían incluir una prueba de adivinación- sugirió Trewlaney poniéndose de pie y trastabillando al tropezar con un banquito, Severus se apresuro a sujetarla para evitar que cayera, ante el contacto con el mago Sibil entro en una especie de trance y con una voz grave comenzó a decir:

" _Un linaje manchado de sangre resurgirá de las sombras, el lazo de plata y oro se quebrará, el veneno del león y la ponzoña petirroja corroyendo un amor puro sin condición, los fantasmas reclamaran su lugar en un castillo bañado por la sangre de inocentes, pero un precio se debe de pagar por la victoria el sacrificio de la favorita de la serpiente y un antiguo adversario con la sangre maldita acabaran"_

Trewlaney salió de eses trance todos los presentes la veían sorprendidos, incluso parecían preocupados

-que dices Severus, una prueba de adivinación- continuo ella diciendo sin caer en cuenta de lo sucedido momentos antes

-yo creo que deberían de descansar todos, los chicos llegan en dos horas y hay que estar listos, ¿Sibil puedes quedarte? Necesito hablar contigo-

Los presentes se salieron a prisa todos veían fijamente a la profesora ella les devolvía la mirada muy extrañada por su comportamiento

\- ¿pasa algo Severus? - pregunto la bruja cuando Sirius cerro la puerta tras de sí.

HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS, ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? QUISE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE ASI QUE AQUÍ TIENEN UN NUEVO CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS LOS QUIERO MUCHO ESPERO LEERLOS PRONTO SALUDOS


	3. El regreso de Harry

Capitulo #3 El regreso de Harry

Hermione contuvo el aliento al ver a su amigo delante de ella, habían pasado catorce años sin verse, sin cruzar palabra, veía a Harry y le parecía un sueño tenerlo frente a ella, el chico le sonreía tímidamente quería ir y correr para abrazarla, pero la incertidumbre de cómo lo recibiría lo carcomía, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho y sabia que ella no estaba contenta.

-Hola – saludo por lo bajo, Hermione lo miro y los ojos se le aguaron, quiso abofetearlo, maldecirlo, pero no tenía palabras así que le dedico la más despreciativa mirada que tuvo confirmando las sospechas del chico Potter.

\- ¿hola?, ¿hola? - preguntó de nuevo indignada caminando hacia el – eres un imbécil Harry Potter – vocifero golpeándolo Harry no hacía nada solo dejaba que ella se desahogara

-Hermione tranquilízate- intervino Remus acercándose cautelosamente la castaña se detuvo y los fulmino con la mirada se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la madriguera

-Hermione- le llamo el pelinegro corriendo detrás de ella

-no me sigas Potter ni se te ocurra- vocifero ella azotando la puerta.

-Harry espera- lo detuvo Ginny, pero el chico hizo caso omiso y se adentró a la cocina tenia que platicar con ella, arreglar las cosas

-Hermione tienes que escucharme – le suplico

-largo, no quiero verte- respondió - te largas más de diez años y de repente regresas y crees que puedes llegar como si nada, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? – Hermione respiraba agitadamente, estaba roja de la ira y la vena de la sien le saltaba

-Hermione escúchame, se que no fue el mejor comportamiento, pero era necesario –

\- ¿Necesario? ¡Oh si¡ vete, está bien, déjanos sin noticias tuyas todo este tiempo, ignóranos como si no valiéramos nada, no contestas las cartas, te desapareces, no regresas para navidad, para el cumpleaños de Bella, no conoces a mis gemelos, ni a los hijos de Ginny vaya ni siquiera te dignaste a asistir a la boda de Sirius y pretendes regresar como si nada, que esperas que te recibamos con los brazos abiertos-

-Hermione es complicado no lo entenderías-

-ilumíname Potter, me dejaste, a mí, a tus amigos, todos los que te queremos, no te importo y nos abandonaste- reprocho golpeando la mesa de la cocina con el puño

Una rabia se apodero de Hermione, tenía sentimientos encontrados por una parte estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, pero su repentina partida después del funeral de Dumbledore y el silencio por parte de el por tantos años la había hecho explotar, recordó aquel día en el que habían hablado por última vez hace catorce años.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Dumbledore había muerto un par de semanas atrás, sin duda una gran pérdida para todo el mundo mágico , a todos les había sorprendido la repentina muerte del anciano profesor era una pena que no habían podido asimilar en especial Harry que llevaba semanas sin ver a nadie estaba deprimido , Hermione había decidido esa tarde ir a verlo, le preocupaba su amigo , no sabía nada de él desde al funeral del anciano director hasta esa tarde cuando Kingsley le había informado de la dimisión de Harry como jefe de aurores, no recibía a nadie y mucho menos contestaba las cartas , fue esa lluviosa tarde de junio en el que Hermione saliendo del trabajo fue a verlo._

 _La castaña se apareció enfrente del edificio de Harry en el exclusivo barrio de Kensington, llamo varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie respondía, espero un poco más y volvió a tocar, acerco el oído y escucho ruidos dentro del departamento._

 _-Harry, por favor abre- suplico ella – no me voy a ir hasta que me abras – sentencio decida a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un desmejorado Harry Potter el mago llevaba la barba crecida, el cabello desmelenado y unas grandes ojeras, vestía una bata roja con franjas doradas y era evidente que no se aseaba desde hace días_

 _\- ¿qué quieres? - le pregunto a Hermione obstruyéndole la vista_

 _-hablar contigo, se que la estas pasado muy mal – dijo ella -por favor- agrego deteniendo la puerta antes de que Harry la cerrara - debes de hablar con alguien – Harry asintió y la dejo pasar, el departamento estaba lúgubre, casi en completa oscuridad, apenas si se podía ver algo_

 _-lumus- conjuro la chica, una esfera de luz se manifestó en medio de la habitación dejando ver el tiradero, una extraña combinación de cajas de pizza y botellas de whisky de fuego regadas por el suelo ropa regada por todos lados y el espejo del comedor roto._

 _-vengo a ver como estas, sabes estamos preocupados-_

 _\- ¡Oh en serio! - exclamo irónicamente tomando una botella semivacía de licor empinándosela_

 _-si lo estamos, se que el profesor Dumbledore era importante para ti, pero tú también los eres para muchos – le contesto quitándole la botella y tomándolo de la mano_

 _\- ¿así? ¿importante para quién? -_

 _-bueno para Remus, Sirius, los Weasley, Ginny, Draco para mí ya sabes tus amigos los que siempre van a estar a tu lado-_

 _-no quiero estar aquí, me quiero ir –_

 _\- sé que te afecto lo del profesor Dumbledore –_

 _-no es solo por eso- dijo abruptamente el chico -es por todo Dumbledore, el ministerio, tu …-_

 _\- ¿yo? - pregunto desconcertada_

 _\- ¿a dónde va esto Hermione? -_

 _-no sé a qué te refieres- respondió alejándose ligeramente de Harry no le había gustado la actitud a la defensiva del chico_

 _\- estoy harto de esto, tú sabes lo que siento por ti, te amo Hermione-_

 _-no Harry tu estas confundido ya lo habíamos hablado en la batalla recuérdalo, quedamos como amigos, yo amo a Severus, tenemos una hija juntos, lo lamento, pero jamás te voy a corresponder-_

 _-sabes lo que he padecido, han sido cuatro años, es agonizante verte al lado de él y lo peor es que a ti no te importa- le reclamo_

 _\- te quiero mucho, pero como amigo, pero en lo que respecta a mi familia estas fuera de la ecuación-_

 _-por eso me voy Hermione-_

 _-pero y Sirius él te necesita-_

 _-el va a estar bien, no volveré-_

 _-entonces supongo que esta…-_

 _-Es la despedida, Hermione- confirmo Harry dándole la espalda unas cuantas lagrimas caían por las mejillas del chico, sentía que había perdido el rumbo, la muerte de Albus, su amor obsesivo por Hermione que por más que quería no podía esconderlo iba a la deriva_

 _-siempre serás bienvenido – le dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda, Harry la tomo de la mano y se giró para tenerla de frente ella también estaba llorando le seco las lagrimas y se acerco a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara_

 _-te amo Hermione- le susurro, se tentó por un minuto a besarla, pero no podía hacerle eso a ella, era bástate evidente que su felicidad era al lado de Snape y mientras estuviera casada con Severus él se alejaría -será mejor que te vayas - agrego escoltándola a la puerta_

 _-Harry – lo llamo la señora Snape, pero lo que recibió fue un portazo de parte del chico._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

\- se que no era la forma para alejarme- comenzó explicándole - pero no encontré otra manera, no quería convertirme en una sombra melancólica y celosa como en la que Ron se transformo cuando te casaste con Severus, los celos y la rabia empezaban a corroerme tu no lo merecías- concluyo, Hermione aun lo miraba furiosa, pero recordó a Ron y sus celos psicópatas y lo comprendió

\- ¿por eso no respondías las cartas? -

-en parte por eso y hay muchas cosas más, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, intentando recuperar mi vida y a mis amigos –

-Sirius te hecho de menos en su boda- contesto bajando la guardia

-hablé con él, por desgracia ese día tuve un partido en contra de la selección canadiense, era la final del campeonato por eso no pude venir - Hermione sonrió al imaginar a su amigo surcando los cielos en su flamante escoba atrapando la snitch como de costumbre

-esa es mi Hermione, ven- le pidió- ella lo abrazo

-te extrañe mucho- declaro ella rompiendo el abrazo y dándole un beso

\- y yo a ti, no había día que no pensara en ti, tus consejos y tus regaños incluso- Hermione comenzó a reír

\- ¿ya se hablan de nuevo? - pregunto Ginny entrando a la cocina con un pañuelo blanco por delante de ella en señal de paz

-cómo podría estar enojada con el – dijo Hermione alborotando la melena de Harry

-maravilloso, Harry mi mama quiere verte, vamos, debes de contarnos sobre tus aventuras en América

-no hice gran cosa- respondió él

-no importa vamos- demando Ginny tomándole la mano y casi obligándolo a salir al jardín

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- ¿que yo dije que cosa? - preguntó Trewlaney sorprendida cuando Severus le conto aquella profecía que minutos antes había hecho en su despacho, la bruja estaba ansiosa y escuchaba atenta

-Lo que oíste Sybil – respondió igual de desconcertado que la adivina

-lo siento Severus no recuerdo nada – se disculpo

-no te preocupes, entiendo la situación, que te parece si bajamos, los chicos no tardan en llegar, hay que ser puntuales-

-si Severus – contesto Sybil cuando abrieron la puerta ahí estaba Sirius delante de ellos, se veía preocupado-

\- ¿podemos hablar? - le preguntó a Severus haciendo poco caso a Sybil

-adelántate querida- le pido, la bruja bajo los escalones, ni Sirius ni Severus dijeron nada hasta que escucharon a Trewlaney andar por el corredor

-pasa, ¿que se te ofrece? - preguntó

-Sybil…-

-fue una profecía- aclaro Snape

\- lo mismo creía yo, escuchaste todo lo que dijo no pensaras que … -

-No lo sé Black, está muerto, no podría ser –

-ya lo creímos muerto una vez – le echo en cara, Severus solo resoplo y sirvió dos vasos de whisky de fuego de los cuales entrego uno a Sirius

-Potter acabo con él, no puede ser-

-no piensas que Hermione debe saberlo-

-te prohíbo que le digas algo a Hermione entendiste, no la quiero preocupar- le exigió, Sirius resoplo enojado, pero no le quedo más que asentir levemente

-concuerdo contigo yo tampoco quisiera que Luna supiera algo, le puede hacer mal al bebe –

-de cualquier manera, avisare a Kingsley, ya sabes por seguridad, pero hasta no saber bien que significa, guardaremos al secreto-

-podríamos decirle a Remus, hay que estar alerta- Severus puso los ojos en blanco, claro como no se le había ocurrido que Black no daba ni un paso si Remus no estaba ahí

\- de acuerdo dile- mascullo molesto – pero por Merlín solo a él, no quiero que san Potter se entere y este todo paranoico como en su sexto año, mientras voy al ministerio – aviso señalando la chimenea de piedra

-yo me adelanto, Hagrid dice que ya llegaron a la estación, hará el recorrido en botes con los de nuevo ingreso, llegaran en 20 minutos, gracias por el whisky–

-Black- dijo Severus deteniendo al mago antes de que saliera del despacho – recuerda de esto ni una palabra a Hermione por favor-

-no tardes- fue lo único que dijo entes de deja el despacho de director Severus se acercó al pensadero que guardaba dentro de una de las relucientes vitrinas, se acercó la varita a la sien y de ella saco un hilo plateado el cual deposito en aquella pira, después se acercó a la gran chimenea tomo unos cuantos polvos flu y en voz alta dijo despacho del ministro de magia

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El comedor lucio abarrotado como era usual, la ceremonia de selección había terminado y eso indicaba que era inicio del habitual discurso de bienvenida del director

Severus se puso de pie en medio de la mesa de profesores y comenzó con la bienvenida

-buenas noches y bienvenidos a un nuevo año Hogwarts me gustaría empezar con los anuncios, se les recuerda como cada año, que el bosque prohibido esta precisamente prohibido, si a algún des iluminado se le ocurriera entrar sin permiso, será expulsado claro si sale vivo de ahí – los chicos de nuevo ingreso miraban con terror a Severus

-El Señor Filch quiere que les recuerde que todos los alumnos deben de estar en su sala común a más tardar a las nueve, ni un minuto más -

-Este año, se incorporan nuevos profesores con nosotros, por favor les pidió que reciban al profesor Sirius Black él les impartirá la materia de transformaciones- Sirius se puso de pie y sonrió a los alumnos, muchas chicas de sexto y séptimo suspiraron encantadas por el profesor que a pesar de su edad aún seguía igual de guapo que en su juventud

\- la profesora Annabeth Johanson impartirá pociones –

La pelirroja hizo una reverencia a los presentes y le sonrió a Severus tímidamente

-y, por último, pero no menos importante, el profesor Thomas Van Tassel que estará a cargo de defensa contra las artes oscuras –

\- ¡por Merlín que guapo es el nuevo profesor! – exclamo Charlotte Jones una chica alta, rubia, de porte aristocrático y pecosa una de las amigas mas cercanas de Bellatrix al ver al nuevo profesor Van Tassel

-esta más guapo el profesor Black esas canas son …- suspiró Marie Treviñg amiga también de Bella

-tu dinos, bella quien está más guapo –

-la verdad ninguno de los dos, yo conozco a Sirius desde que tengo memoria y el nuevo profesor pues….- dijo Bellatrix , escaneando a ambos profesores ; Sirius platicaba con Hagrid y reía, pero el profesor Van Tassel solo la veía fijamente casi sin parpadear, Bellatrix se sintió extraña quería voltear para otro lado pero la vista del nuevo profesor era como un imán , para hacer menos tensa la situación ella le sonrió él se limitó a responderle con un cabeceo y alzo su copa en señal de brindis para con ella.

-eres tan afortunada tú puedes convivir con el profesor Back – comento Marie distrayéndola justo a tiempo ya que Severus terminaba de dar los avisos las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos platillos postres y bebidas para dar inicio al banquete

-son muy grandes para ustedes- dijo Bellatrix

-mucho mejor que perder el tiempo con niños, velos, jugando con la comida- señalo Charlotte a William, Alexander y Gregory que jugueteaban en la mesa con la comida lanzándosela entre si Bellatrix negó con la cabeza y se enfoco en su cena, no sin antes percatarse que el profesor Van Tassel aun la miraba.

La cena se consumió relativamente rápido en la cual Bellatrix no había estado concentrada, se hallaba dispersa como si estuviera en otro planeta, casi no comió y se integró poco a la conversación

-Este año me nombraron capitán de Quidditch- informo Will a sus compañeros

-muchas felicidades Will – dijo Charlotte,

\- ¿cuándo harás las pruebas? - preguntó Gregory

\- el sábado, nuestro primer partido es en dos meses contra Gryffindor y no dejare que se lleven la copa de nuevo – dijo muy emocionado William al grupo de Slytherin que lo escuchaban

-tienen al chico Macgglagen de capitán, es muy bueno – dijo Gregory

-y que decir del chico Weasley dicen que es igual de bueno como sus tíos-

\- ¿el primo de Sam Malfoy? -preguntó Alexander, William asintió

-no tan bueno como nuestro trio de campeones – interrumpió Charlotte – ¿tú qué opinas Bella? -

-si está muy bien – respondió automáticamente, todos la miraron extrañados

-Bellatrix- la llamo Gregory, ella no respondió

-planeamos hacer una huelga de hambre hasta que nos den más postre - dijo Will para llamar su atención

\- me parece bien- dijo de nuevo sin poner atención en lo que decían, un escalofrió la recorría se sentía temerosa, como si algo malo fuera a pasar

-creo que debemos ir a dormir, ya está cansada- explico Marie sacándola de su trance

\- ¿qué te sucede Bella? - preguntó Will

-lo siento es que ha sido un día muy pesado, ¿nos vamos? - preguntó a sus amigas ellas asintieron

Bellatrix se levantó, pero al dar la vuelta, el gran salón había desaparecido ahora estaba en ese castillo que se le presentaba tan seguido en sus sueños, pero ahora no estaba dormida juraba que segundos antes estaba en Hogwarts con sus amigas despierta, camino por el pasillo del castillo hasta llegar a una puerta roja quiso abrirla, pero por un instante dudo girar el picaporte.

" _sigue tu destino, encuentra la grandeza"_ le susurro una aterradora voz Bellatrix cerró los ojos y grito, cuando los volvió a abrir estaba de nuevo en el gran comedor todos la veían extrañados

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Samantha tocándole el hombro a lo que Bellatrix volteo asustada

-ese sueño- susurro la chica- Sam de nuevo ese sueño-

-vamos- dijo la rubia jalando a Bellatrix apurándose a salir del comedor

Severus que había visto de lejos lo que pasaba dio unos pasos para ir con su hija, pero un elfo domestico lo detuvo

-profesor – llamo la criatura a Severus – el ministro de magia llego-

-si gracias voy en seguida- aviso se debatió por unos momentos entre que hacer primero, sin embargo, no podía esperar así que opto por ir con Kingsley -Sirius podrías acompañarme -le pidió interrumpiendo la ávida platica que sostenía con Neville

\- ¿bella está bien? -

– no lo sé, es urgente- agrego

-si por supuesto, con permiso fue un placer compartir la cena con ustedes- le dijo a la planilla de maestros y se fue corriendo detrás de Severus

\- ¿qué pasa? Por qué Grito Bella- preguntó cuando le dio alcance a la mitad del pasillo

-no es por Bella, Kingsley llego – aviso el director

-Severus no crees que debería de venir Sybil con nosotros –

-no debemos alterarla – cometo Severus siguiendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gárgola de la piedra

Ambos magos llegaron a la oficina de Severus dentro esperaba junto a la ventana Kingsley

-Severus, Sirius vine en cuanto pude ¿qué sucede? -

-gracias por venir, toma asiento por favor ¿algo de tomar? -

-no gracias ¿que eso tan urgente que no puede esperar a mañana? - preguntó un poco impaciente el ministro

-ven – le pidió Severus dejando al descubierto el pensadero- tienes que ver esto- agrego, Kingsley miró a Sirius y el asintió así que el mago se sumergió en la pileta

-Severus veía a Kingsley agachado sobre el pescadero y después a Sirius intentaba calmar sus ansias, pero apenas si lo estaba logrando, después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos al director y a Sirius Kingsley se incorporó, lucía un semblante desencajado, casi rayando en la preocupación algo muy raro en él ya que siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona serena.

\- ¿esto cuando fue? -

\- unas horas a lo mucho-

-Severus… esta profecía-

\- Sirius piensa que es sobre el señor tenebroso- informo al mago - ¿tú qué opinas? -

-no se aun, pero…-

\- ¿qué? - pregunto Sirius

-será mejor que veas esto, de cualquier manera, mañana a primera hora te ibas a enterar. Kingsley hizo aparecer un ejemplar del profeta el cual entrego a Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- ¿estas segura que pueden pasar la noche aquí Molly? - preguntó Hermione

\- si no te preocupes, además es muy tarde para que vayas manejando-

-vamos Hermione si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa los chicos estarán bien- dijo Harry, Hermione suspiro como resignada y asintió

-muchas gracias Molly mañana vendré por ellos temprano-

-claro querida, no hay problema –

-Ginny ¿vienes? - pregunto Hermione a la pelirroja la cual estaba platicando con su padre y con Remus

-no lo siento, yo me voy a quedar, pero vayan ustedes- agrego

-muchas gracias por la bienvenida Sra. Weasley – agradeció Harry

-eres como un hijo para mi Harry esta es tu casa – ambos se decidieron de los presentes y después de caminar fuera de los terrenos de la madriguera Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y se desaparecieron, los siguiente que apareció ante ellos fue la entrada de la casa de Hermione, una casa de cuatro pisos estilo victoriano en Kensington, la calle lucia tranquila

-muchas gracias por acompañarme Harry, pero no debiste –

-no te preocupes, aún conservo mi piso aquí, son solo unas calles no me habías dicho que vivías en Kensington, ¿qué paso con la mansión y la casa de Sussex? -

\- pasamos las vacaciones en la mansión, pero cuando Bella esta en el castillo prefiero regresar a la ciudad, ya sabes está más cerca del trabajo y vamos en verano a Sussex -

-entiendo, es muy linda tu casa – dijo casualmente esperando algún tipo de invitación

-gracias Harry fue lindo volver a verte – Harry se acercó algo decepcionado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña y se dio media vuelta

Hermione se detuvo en la entrada mientras veía a Harry alejarse por la acera, cuando entro a su casa vio como la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, se le hizo muy raro eso solo podía significar que Severus había regresado, cuándo entró a la cocina lo confirmo, Severus estaba cocinando, algo super raro en el que pocas veces se acercaba a la estufa

-qué bueno que ya llegaste – dijo Severus sin siquiera voltear

-estas cocinando- puntualizo Hermione echando un vistazo a la desordenada mesa

-me despeja la cabeza- dijo Severus

-pensé que no vendrías- contesto ella abrazándolo por la espalda

\- ¿dónde están los chicos? - dijo Severus girándose y dándole un beso algo tierno y cadencioso

\- están en la madriguera cayeron rendidos después del partido de Quidditch Molly insistió en que se quedaran además ya era muy tarde para manejar, así que podemos continuar lo de hoy en la mañana- le dijo con una picara mirada

\- tenemos que hablar, ten come algo- dijo acercándole un vaso de zumo de calabaza y unos panqueques

\- debe de ser muy serio Severus ¿Qué pasa? -

-toma lee esto- le pidió entregándole el mismo ejemplar que Kingsley le había dado en su oficina

-no entiendo es la edición de mañana- dijo al ver la fecha, pero al desdoblarlo y ver el encabezado entendió

" _ **EL DECRETO MATRIMONIAL 521 PARA LA CONSERVACION DE LA POBLACION MAGICA ES ABOLIDO"**_

 **HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS LAMENTO HABER TARDADO MUCHO EN SUBIR MI NUEVO CAPITULO, PERO POR FIN AQUÍ ESTA, QUIERO GARADECERLES POR SUS REVIEWS Y PARA DECIRLES QUE NO DEJARE ABANDONADO EL FIC, MI PROPOSITO ERA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDO PERO NO PUDE POR COSAS DEL TRABAJO AHORA ESPERO QUE, SI PUEDA HACERLO, BUENO EN FIN DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, SE ACEPTA DE TODO, SUGERENCIAS, AVADAS Y TOMATAZOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO BYE**


	4. El secreto de Thomas Van Tassel

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece todo es de J. K. Rowling

Capitulo # 4 El secreto de Thomas Van Tassel

" _ **EL DECRETO MATRIMONIAL 521 PARA LA CONSERVACION DE LA POBLACION MAGICA ES ABOLIDO"**_

 **El día de ayer en marco de la celebración por su onceavo año como ministro de magia el honorable ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt promulgo la abolición del decreto matrimonial 521 impuesto por el ministro Rufus Scrimengeour hace casi dieciocho años, esta ley obligaba a aquellos quienes estuvieran bajo un acuerdo de matrimonio a contraer nupcias en un periodo de una semana, todo con el propósito de incrementar la natalidad debido a las bajas que el regreso de quien no debe ser nombrado provocaba.**

" **Es un gran paso para el ministerio ya que muchas uniones fueron a la fuerza, aunque hubiera un acuerdo previo debido a que los contratos eran realizados por los padres en un intento de emparentar con familias de sangre pura, separando a muchas personas por complacer la vanidad de unos cuantos" comento el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt**

" **no fue fácil muchos de esos contratos están protegidos con magia antigua pero nuestro departamento de leyes mágicas es eficiente y pudimos lograr mucho" puntualizo Percy Weasley jefe del departamento de aplicación de las leyes mágicas**

 **Recordemos que los magos y brujas que no cumplían con el convenio se les iba a obligar a vivir en el mundo muggle despojándolos de su varita, no se tiene reportes de que alguien sufriera esta injusta medida ya que todos los involucrados cumplieron con las medidas impuestas en ese tiempo.**

 **Pero no todas son malas noticias, en varios casos estas uniones prosperaron creando familias sólidas y amorosas sin embargo en cuanto aquellos cuyo matrimonio hubiese sido disuelto y quieran seguir juntos pueden volver a contraer nupcias dentro de 6 meses informo el ministerio.**

\- ¡No puede ser! - exclamo Ginny bajando el periódico – ¿Severus sabe? -

-ayer que llegue a la casa él estaba ahí el me dio la noticia y no está nada feliz-

-pues como va a estar feliz ve con lo que sale el ministerio, recuerda que tu matrimonio no empezó del todo bien que digamos y ahora resulta que no van a estar casados no solo eso, se pueden casar dentro de seis meses, eso es hasta marzo- Hermione asintió lastimosamente

-Sera lo máximo te imaginas digamos que van a renovar sus votos hacer una boda real, no como esa que tuvieron en el despacho de Dumbledore o durante la batalla por cierto ¿que no Dumbledore los caso en la batalla? -

-no era válida, el profesor solo podía casarnos si era el director del colegio, pero como en ese momento el director era Severus pues no vale-

-tonterías eso no se podía romper-

-pues Kingsley y Percy encontraron la forma de hacerlo-

-ya ni modo al menos tienes seis meses para planear la boda, por que si se quieren casar de nuevo ¿no? -

-claro que nos queremos casar, yo amo a Severus, pero está muy estresado ya sabes los asuntos del colegio, los chicos, ayer lo vi con miedo –

\- ¿miedo?, ¿Severus Snape con miedo? —

-Lo conozco cree que me engaña, estaba cocinando y el solo cocina cuando algo malo pasa, cuando el profesor Dumbledore murió lo encontré tratando de hornear no sé qué cosa también cuando se enteró que sería director del colegio tras el retiro de Macgonagall -

-no será por este disparaté- la pelirroja señalo el ejemplar del profeta

-eso dice el, pero créeme Ginny está muy raro ese no es mi Severus –

-Pues confía en el no creo capaz al profesor de ocultarte algo –

-eso espero-

\- ¿le vas a decir a los chicos acerca de esto?

-no, y mucho menos después de los interrogatorios de Bellatrix, si llegara a hilar la historia sería un suplicio-

-que te puedo decir Hermione, espérate seis meses- Hermione rodo los ojos con obviedad pues que otra cosa podría hacer claro que tenia que esperarse los seis meses

-si lo hare creo que será lo mejor, ahora estoy muy ocupada con la coordinación de la seguridad en el torneo-

-lo que me recuerda que debo de ir a entrevistar a Harry- Ginny se levantó de su asiento encaminándose a la puerta

\- ¿comemos juntas? -

-no lo siento Cristopher me invito a comer después de las entrevistas, te parece si nos vemos en la madriguera en la noche-

-los chicos se van a aquedar con Molly una semana-

-de acuerdo, pues entonces que acabes pronto- Ginny salió del despacho dejando a Hermione en completa soledad, vio el resplandeciente anillo que portaba en la mano izquierda, el cual había aparecido cuando contrajo matrimonio con Severus, el anillo se desvaneció, dejando solo la marca en el dedo aula de Hermione unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la castaña, era oficial había dejado de ser la señora Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban retumbar por los pasillos del colegio Bellatrix corría apresurada iba a llegar tarde a la clase de Defensa todo por quedarse en la biblioteca estudiando, sin duda era la viva imagen e Hermione siempre metida en los libros, entro a salón y cerró la puerta, todos pusieron sus ojos en ella en especial el profesor

-lo lamento estaba en la biblioteca- Debbie la miraba con nerviosismo ¿Cómo se le ocurría llegar tarde el primer día?

-Ah señorita Snape, que honor el que nos acompañe hoy, venga tome asiento- la voz siseante del profesor Van Tassel era como un arrullo para los oídos, al igual que su andar, tan pausado y elegante casi como si flotara, el profesor le ofreció la mano a Bellatrix y la guio hasta su asiento al lado de Debbie

-de acuerdo ¿en qué íbamos? -

\- las maldiciones imperdonables- le recordó Gregory

-oh si, el exquisito y ancestral arte de los maleficios imperdonables, seguramente saben de qué hablo – dijo volteando a ver a los jóvenes estudiantes, todos se miraban entre si no sabían como responder

-veamos, ¿quién tiene el potencial? - pregunto examinando a los presentes, Snape- llamo a Bellatrix

\- ¿yo? -

-si ven- Bella se aproximo al escritorio, justo cuando el profesor ponía un tierno y lindo gatito sobre ella – Cruciatus- anuncio en voz alta, el maleficio torturador, simple y efectivo en esencia el autor debe de sentirlo, desde sus entrañas, vamos Bella muéstranos- Bellatrix miro con miedo a sus compañeros, se topo con la mirada de Will el asintió, con delicadeza saco la varita de entre sus túnicas y apunto al gato

-Crucio- un leve hormigueo recorrió el brazo de Bellatrix hasta llegarle a la nuca soltó la varita de inmediato

\- decepcionante- murmuro el profesor Bella no alcanzo a escuchar -toma asiento- le ordeno – Turpin, veamos tu imperius-

-Profesor, son maldiciones imperdonables-

\- deben aprenderlas, solo así se van a saber defender de ellas, es magia muy poderosa-

Titubeante William se acercó hacia el profesor

-Imperius- dijo Thomas mostrando como a gato se movía hacia donde él le mandaba William miraba atento cuando Thomas termino el alumno lo imito y el gatito camino a la derecha y luego saltar

-este hechizo es para controlar, muy efectivo, pueden tener a su víctima a sus pies junto con su voluntad -basta déjalo- le pidió a Will

\- Señor Bouchard siguiente maleficio-

El amigo de Will se levantó y con una sonrisa de suficiencia dijo - avada kedavra- el hechizo de Jeremy callo al gatito dejándolo tieso en frente de la clase

-la magia oscura es muy poderosa, no saben los alcances que puede tener si se pone en las manos correctas o en las incorrectas, es algo que no hay que dejar a la ligera, abran su libro en la página 10, Taylor empieza la lectura- Gregory se levantó y empezó la lectura.

Desde la comodidad de su asiento el profesor Thomas Van Tassel miraba a Bellatrix seguir la lectura se sentía tan orgulloso de ella, se había convertido en una hermosa joven, tal como lo era su abuela tan idéntica a Bellatrix Black, aunque con esos ojos avellana heredados por Hermione su hija, Voldemort sonrió aliviado, al fin había podido regresar, después de 17 años de vivir de nuevo como un parasito a expensas de otro al fin se pudo hacer de un nuevo cuerpo y el Lord Voldemort regresaba a reclamar su lugar.

Ahora resurgiría de nuevo como el señor tenebroso y en su mano derecha tendría a su nieta Bellatrix Eileen Snape Riddle, hizo una mueca de asco al ver que llevaba el horrible apellido de Granger ella merecía ser reconocida por su pureza de sangre como una digna descendiente de Voldemort, él le enseñaría el camino la instruiría en las artes oscuras y seria su heredera.

Pero estaba algo de por medio que no los dejaría alcanzar la gloria, Severus, Hermione y hasta Potter, había leído que el chico estaba radicando en América, pero justo tenía que regresar cuando el estaba decidido a retomar la gloria que le pertenecía, siempre Potter.

Gregory terminaba la lectura y espero ansioso a lo que Van Tassel tenia que decir

-maravilloso, quiero un pergamino de medio metro con los efectos secundarios de las maldiciones vistas para mañana, se pueden retirar- todos se levantaron

-Snape me presta un segundo- Bellatrix miro a sus amigos con preocupación, sabía que estaba en problemas por llegar tarde

-su apellido se me hace conocido- sentencio Voldemort

-soy hija del director- afirmo la pelinegra

-me refería a Granger, acaso tiene algo que ver con Hermione Granger, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica-

-sí, ella misma ¿la conoce? -

-no tengo el gusto, sabe Snape usted tiene mucho potencial, dígame que sintió cuando aplico el cruciatus-Bellatrix dudo por un segundo

-bueno… fue, un escalofrió, es como si sintiera el hechizo recorrer por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi nuca, nunca había sentido nada así- Thomas veía embelesado a Bellatrix sabía que tenía el talento como su abuela, si ella era la indicada para ser su sucesora

-lo sé, puede retirarse Snape, procure no llegar tarde la próxima vez- Bellatrix asintió y salió a prisa del salón, llegaría tarde a su siguiente clase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran casi las diez de la noche, Hermione aun estaba envuelta en miles de papeles, había pasado todo el día de junta en junta ahora se dedicaba a revisar el mapa de distribución del torneo de Quidditch.

\- ¿hay alguien en casa? - una melena rubia se asomó por la puerta Hermione sonrió al ver a su primo

-Draco ¡todavía aquí! - exclamó y se levantó a recibirlo con un abrazo y un beso

\- acabo de terminar los preparativos para la junta de mañana así que supuse que estabas aquí y pues como no hay nadie...-

\- Katheryn se fue desde las siete –

\- usted señora Snape es una adicta al trabajo, deja eso, ya todo está listo-

-siento que debo repasarlo una y otra vez –

-es injusto que estés trabajando tan tarde-

\- aun queda mucho por hacer– suspiro acomodando varios papeles que tenía alrededor

-vine a ver como estabas Hermione, leí el artículo del profeta- Hermione gruño al escuchar al joven mago

-ya te podrás imaginar como estoy –

-claro que sí, como es posible que abolieran la ley, ¿que no era imposible? -

-era imposible, no se podía, solo magia muy poderosa podría lograr algo-

-pero se supone que tu y Severus se casaron durante la batalla-Hermione suspiro lastimeramente recordando aquel día

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **-Hermione- dijo de nuevo, pero ahora tomándola del brazo y viéndola fijamente Cásate conmigo-**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahora? - pregunto la castaña sorprendida esquivando otro hechizo y atacando de nuevo a su oponente**_

 _ **-Tal vez después no podamos-argumento Severus**_

 _ **\- ¡Acepto! - le grito Hermione mientras se batía en duelo con Alecto Carrow**_

 _ **-Genial- respondió Snape – Albus- gritaba al profesor en búsqueda Dumbledore - ¡Albus! cásanos- le dijo al anciano profesor que aun peleaba en contra de Voldemort – De prisa- Albus observo a la pareja y sonrió**_

 _ **-Queridos hermanos que hoy nos acompañan, nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión, entre dos almas. – decía Albus, Severus tomo a Hermione de la mano y dijo**_

 _ **-Hermione Jean, me aceptas como tu esposo- la castaña sonrió y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, Draco y Ginny vieron lo que pasaba y al igual que Harry decidieron ayudarlos quitándoles de encima a los mortifagos que los atacaban**_

 _ **-Severus Snape, me tomas como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe- pregunto ella**_

 _ **\- ¡Cuidado! - grito Draco conjurando un protego para salvar a Hermione de un Crucio**_

 _ **-Por supuesto- le respondió el pelinegro**_

 _ **-Yo los declaro…Marido y mujer – sentencio Albus**_

– _ **¡Bésela! - le grito Draco, el profesor la tomo de la cintura y acercándose a ella le dio un apasionado beso una lluvia de estrellas cayó sobre ellos sellando su unión para siempre congelando ese momento y guardándolo en la memoria de ellos para siempre**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

-no estamos casados – confeso con pesar según Kingsley Albus solo podía oficiar una boda mientras fuera el director del colegio, así que no es legal – explico de nueva cuenta tal como lo hiciera con Ginny

\- ¿cuándo te enteraste? -

-hable con Kingsley hoy el y Percy fueron muy específicos, el contrato de anulación que Harry pidió, ni la boda oficiada por Albus eran importantes, solo contaba la boda con Severus aquel día en la oficina de Dumbledore-

-pero la anulación de Harry …-

-nunca la firme ¿recuerdas? - preguntó Hermione Draco recordó aquella ocasión y asintió

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Hermione había despertado, Harry y Draco no habían dicho nada sobre el estado de la chica, aún seguían disimulando no saber nada en espera para que ella les contara.**_

 _ **Estaba Hermione en su habitación cuando Harry llamo a su puerta.**_

 _ **\- ¿Se puede? - pregunto el chico asomándose cautelosamente**_

 _ **-Pasa- respondió una alegre Hermione ya con mucho mejor semblante**_

 _ **-Herms, quiero hablar contigo, tengo algo importante que decirte –**_

 _ **-Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte a ti y a Draco- respondió la castaña seriamente**_

 _ **-Bueno tu dirás - le dijo Harry**_

 _ **-No, tu primero-**_

 _ **\- Hermione estuve investigando y…-**_

 _ **\- ¿y…? - pregunto Hermione**_

 _ **-Encontré la solución que tanto estábamos buscando- declaro entusiasmado**_

 _ **\- ¿No me digas que ya sabes cómo destruir los horcruxes? - pregunto ansiosamente ella**_

 _ **-No, de eso aun no tengo nada –**_

 _ **-Entonces explícate-**_

 _ **-Hermione- dijo Harry sacando un gran pergamino de su bolsillo- lee esto-Hermione tomo el trozo de papel lo abrió y comenzó a leer de inmediato**_

 ** _Petición para anulación matrimonial # 32_**

 ** _Por medio de esta presente se solicita la anulación del matrimonio entre el Sr Severus Snape Prince y la Sra. Hermione Jean Marvolo Black._**

 ** _Se pide tal anulación ya que el nombre de la Srita Marvolo Black no corresponde al nombre en el contrato matrimonial, habiendo usado el nombre de Hermione Jean Riddle Black errando en la identidad de la contrayente._**

 ** _Firma Hermione Jean Marvolo Black_**

 _ **Al terminar de leer el pergamino Hermione volteo a ver a Harry con cara de sorpresa**_

 _ **\- ¿qué es esto? - pregunto**_

 _ **-Eres libre, podrás separarte de ese asesino-**_

 _ **-No lo comprendes verdad- le respondió casi llorando**_

 _ **-No comprendo que Hermione-**_

 _ **-Yo no me quiero separar de Severus-**_

 _ **-Ya no debes preocuparte por perder tu magia, la anulación es legal- decía el chico sin comprender aun lo que Hermione quería decir**_

 _ **-Harry, yo amo a Severus y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo-**_

 _ **-Como puedes estar enamorada de alguien como él, un traidor, un mortifago, un asesino, ¡asesino! Hermione- le grito Harry**_

 _ **-Cállate, no digas eso- le respondió ella tapándose los oídos**_

 _ **-No, ya estoy harto de que aparentes que no pasó nada, tu estuviste ahí, tu viste como no se tentó el corazón para matar a Dumbledore- recordaba amargamente Harry**_

 _ **\- ¡Basta! - grito Hermione y trato de salir de la habitación, pero Harry se lo impidió**_

 _ **\- ¡No! me tienes que oír, tú lo viste, no lo defendió, lo ataco el muy cobarde aun cuando Dumbledore estaba desarmado-**_

 _ **-Por favor- suplico Hermione- basta-**_

 _ **\- Él lo mato, ¡un asesino!, como es posible que estés enamorada de alguien tan ruin como él, tan cobarde-**_

 _ **-Cállate Harry- seguía diciendo Hermione la cabeza le daba vueltas y ya no podía pensar claramente**_

 _ **-Firma, vamos firma – insistió Harry acercándole una pluma a la castaña**_

 _ **-Hermione, Harry ¿está todo bien? - se escuchó decir a Ginny**_

 _ **-Si todo bien- dijo Harry atracando la puerta para que la chica no pasara**_

 _ **-Que firmes Hermione él no te conviene- insistía Harry**_

 _ **-No, no, no – decía Hermione mientras se sentaba en un rincón, Harry se acercó lentamente a ella y en un tono más relajado él dijo**_

 _ **-Hermione por favor, eso es lo que tu deseabas, recuérdalo tú no querías casarte y menos con el – la castaña tomo la pluma entre sus manos, cuando estaba a punto de firmar aventó la pluma bastante lejos y dijo**_

 _ **-Jamás! ¡yo lo amo! -**_

 _ **-Harry déjame pasar – grito Ginny del otro lado de la puerta**_

 _ **-No Ginevra, no te metas en esto-**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué lo quieres?, ¿porque a él? que es la peor persona de todas, es que no puedes verlo, él no te merece- dijo tomando bruscamente a Hermione de los brazos**_

 _ **\- ¡Bombarda! - exclamo del otro lado de la puerta Draco, ambos entraron a la habitación y vieron a Hermione llorando**_

 _ **\- ¿Que le hiciste? - pregunto el rubio**_

 _ **-Nada, solo necesito que firme- insistió el chico**_

 _ **\- ¿Que firme qué? - pregunto Ginny, Hermione le acerco el pergamino y Ginny lo leyó rápidamente**_

 _ **-Es por su bienestar- se justificó Harry**_

 _ **\- ¡No lo es! -le gritaron Ginny y Draco al mismo tiempo**_

 _ **-Déjenlo- dijo Hermione – Harry yo no voy a firmar, amo a Severus y no me voy a alejar de él, ya sé que ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero él no mato a Dumbledore-**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo dices que no lo mato? ¡claro que lo mato! tú lo viste-**_

 _ **-Solo lo sé que confió en él y nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión- en ese momento Hermione se mareo, Harry reacciono de inmediato a la sostuvo**_

 _ **-Suéltame- dijo la chica, zafándose del agarre del pelinegro tomo su bolsita de cuentas y salió corriendo prácticamente**_

 _ **-Hermione no te vayas – grito Draco**_

 _ **Los tres salieron corriendo detrás de la castaña, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada Hermione había desaparecido.**_

-Tu matrimonio seguía siendo legal entonces- dedujo el rubio a lo que Hermione asintió

-si con todo y el supuesto error que Harry encontró, Severus y yo siempre estuvimos casados bajo ese contrato, la ceremonia con Dumbledore fue aparte-

\- ¿bueno dime que vas a hacer? -

\- hable con Severus y me dijo que vamos a esperar los seis meses reglamentarios para casarnos de nuevo –

-me parece lo más sensato, aunque esta raro-

\- ¿que esta raro? -

-la anulación, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿de cuando acá el ministerio se preocupa por las leyes pasadas? -

-no sé a qué te refieres-

-nada es solo que esta raro todo- dijo sin importancia el rubio – pero bueno porque no dejas eso, has trabajado mucho te parece si vamos a cenar-

\- muchas gracias Draco, pero no tengo hambre- respondió, pero el gruñido de su estomago la delato

-yo creo que si tienes hambre – se rio el rubio – ven hay un restaurante italiano cerca - Hermione asintió y se levantó tomo su bolsa y se encamino a la puerta con Draco

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **\- ¿Severus esto? - preguntó Hermione bajando el periódico**_

 _ **-la anulación de nuestro matrimonio- informo el mago**_

 _ **-no se puede… es inamovible- recalco ella**_

 _ **-se puede y se hizo- afirmo sentándose al lado de su esposa y tomándola de la mano**_

 _ **\- ¿cuándo te enteraste? -**_

 _ **-hace unas horas, Kingsley hablo conmigo en el castillo- Hermione acaricio la mejilla de Severus y le dedico una tierna mirada g**_

 _ **\- ¿cómo es que tuve la fortuna de casarme contigo? - pregunto Severus besando la mano de su esposa**_

 _ **-tuvimos suerte ambos de encontrarnos-**_

 _ **-nunca voy a dejar que nos separen, tu sigues siendo mía – murmuro el mago al oído de Hermione**_

 _ **-solo tuya – afirmo ella echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejándole al camino libre a Severus para que llenara de besos su cuello.**_

 _ **Severus la cargo y la puso sobre la mesa de la cocina**_

 _ **-te amo Hermione- dijo consumido por el deseo mordiendo el labio inferior de la castaña**_

 _ **\- y yo a ti Severus – susurro ella deshaciéndose de la corbata del director, Severus tomo la camisa de Hermione y bruscamente reventó los botones dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su esposa**_

 _ **-dejamos algo pendiente en la mañana – declaro el mago**_

 _ **-mmm… en efecto- Severus siguió con los mimos para con Hermione besando y masajeando generosamente el busto de ella la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

-se puede – una voz femenina interrumpió los pensamientos de Severus

-adelante- respondió, por la puerta se asomó profesora de pociones

\- ¿interrumpo algo? Se que no son horas…-

-pase profesora Jonhson, tome asiento, ¿algo de beber? -

-no muchas gracias profesor- respondió dejando las pesadas pilas de pergaminos sobre el escritorio de Severus – prefe4riria que me llame Annabeth, al fin y al cabo, vamos a trabajar juntos ¿no?

-de acuerdo annabeth a mi me puedes decir Severus –

-maravilloso Severus -

-y bien… ¿en qué le… te puedo ayudar? -

-vengo a discutir el programa académico -

-si claro dime – pidió Severus sentándose enfrente de la pelirroja

La reunión duro cerca de una hora en la cual la nueva profesora no dejo de hablar acerca de los planes y prácticas que tenía planeadas para los alumnos, Severus solo asentía y contestaba con monosílabos la verdad es que poco le importaba lo que la profesora tenía que decir

-creo que te estoy aburriendo- dijo la profesora

-no para nada, es muy bueno tu programa de estudio –

-pero ahorita no tienes tiempo para atender a la nueva profesora

-lo siento mucho Annabeth, pero tengo otros asuntos –

-Si por supuesto- respondió ella empezando a recoger sus pergaminos – Severus- dijo tomando de la mano a Snape – puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa- el director retiro la mano y asintió, la pelirroja no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar y salir de la oficina.

Bajo por las escaleras y al doblar por el pasillo alguien la jalo y aprisiono contra la pared

-suelta… ah eres tú – dijo soltándose del agarre de Thomas

-veo que no pierdes tiempo con Severus - susurro el mago

-fue el trato ¿no? - pregunto la pelirroja

-más te vale, no planee esto tantos años como para que él y Hermione me lo echen a perder

-no tienes de que preocuparte, recobraras de nuevo tu poder, de Snape y tu querida hija me encargo yo

\- ¿sabes lo que puedes perder si no cumples tu parte del trato verdad? - dijo tomándola de la mano y torciéndola

\- no es fácil –

-claro que no es fácil, busca la forma de quitarlos de mi camino –

-el gran y poderoso Lord Voldemort y no puede con su hija y su yerno se burló la bruja

-no me provoques Annabeth sabes que no soy bueno de enemigo-

-lo sé- contesto la pelirroja y se fue por el pasillo dejando a Voldemort ahí parado en media del lúgubre corredor

 **HOLA CHICAS POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO, ESTOY INSPIRADA GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUIERON QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO EL REGRESO DE VOLDEMORT Y SU NUEVA COMPLICE ESPER LES GUSTE EL** **CAPITULO BUENO YA SABEN TOMATAZOS, FELICITACIONES O CRUCIOS AQUÍ ABAJITO EN EL BOTON , LAS QUIERO MUA**

 **MARIA221B. Hola si el nuevo profesor es nuestro querido villano Voldemort no se te va una**

 **TEQUILA NERVOUS: Hola Rocío si te doy un spoiler y ya sabes como soy con los enredos amorosos no solo Potter se va a aprovechar de la abolición del decreto jiji besos**

 **FERNII BOWIE: muchas gracias por tu review saludos**

 **DAWNY SNAPE: contestando a tu pregunta, Hermione jamás firma la anulación por eso seguían bajo ese contrato o sea que la boda con Albus tampoco ayudo así que si les afecta soy malvada ¿verdad? Saludos gracias por tu review.**


	5. Broken

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece todo es de J. K. Rowling

Capitulo # 5 Broken

Un mar de gente inundaba el atrio cuando Hermione arribo la mañana de ese miércoles al ministerio de magia, muchos de ellos para reclamar la abolición de la ley matrimonial otros tantos para ver asuntos de otra índole en el ministerio.

Se le estaba haciendo tarde, aunque fueran apenas las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, pero la estaban esperando camino a paso veloz hasta llegar a uno de los elevadores donde se topo con unos colegas a los que saludo cortésmente

Reviso de nuevo su reloj de pulsera 9:20 zapateo impaciente hasta que el elevador se detuvo en el piso nueve Hermione salió a prisa

-qué bueno que llegas- dijo una joven delgada, de cabello negro la cual traía una libreta en la mano donde garabateaba con una pluma, detrás de ella flotaban varios folders con papeles y lo que parecían ser unos planos, se acercó rápidamente a Hermione entregándole un termo de té

-gracias Katheryn- le respondió la bruja recibiendo el termo que su asistente tenía listo y dándole un pequeño sorbo

-Te esperan en la sala de juntas del ministro, ya están casi todos ahí solo faltan el señor Malfoy y Percy Weasley, Rita Skeeter está solicitando una entrevista contigo por lo del decreto matrimonial y recuerda que tienes el baile anual de beneficencia para San mungo la siguiente semana, dice tu tía que no se te olvide comprar un vestido para la ocasión y que le avises a Severus empieza a las ocho- la chica trataba de darle alcance a Hermione que caminaba a prisa por los pasillos

-de acuerdo, ten lleva esto a mi oficina, por favor dile a Cissy que tendré en cuenta su petición, avisa a Severus del baile, debemos organizar el banquete de prensa para anunciar el torneo de los tres magos necesito que vayas por Emmet e Ethan a casa de Molly y la entrevista definitivamente no, ni en un millón de años -

Hermione siguió hasta la sala de juntas llevando los planos y los papeles que flotaban detrás de Katheryn

-Lamento la tardanza- dice entrando a la sala, la mayoría de los magos estaban ahí esperando solo quedaban dos lugares vacíos que eran los de ella y Draco, Percy ya estaba en la sala y le dictaba algo a su asistente mientras que Kingsley firmaba papeles y ponía su sello sobre ellos

-llegas a tiempo- comenta Kingsley levantándose para acercarle la silla de inmediato llego Draco el rubio no tenía buena pinta nada que ver a como lo había dejado la noche anterior después de que habían cenado juntos, se veía cansado como si no hubiera dormido

-siento llegar tarde- se disculpa y va directo a la mesita de café a servirse un poco de aquel maravilloso elixir

-bien ya estamos todos que les parece si comenzamos- propuso el ministro de magia todos asintieron.

La reunión de Hermione se prolongo hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde, mucho más de lo que se había planeado mucho de ese tiempo se les fue en ver la logística de seguridad para con los equipos, espectadores y los ministros de los demás países que asistirían, una verdadera pesadilla, Hermione terminó fastidiada de la junta

-estaba a dos de quedarme dormido, vaya letanía de Claver- comenta Draco acercándose a Hermione y ayudándole con los papeles que llevaba

-Si se ve que te tenía muy entretenido, parece que no dormiste en toda la noche-

-es una larga historia, pero no importa, te parece si vamos a comer-

-si por qué no, estoy hambrienta, solo tengo que dejar estos papeles- ambos siguieron hasta la oficina de Hermione, al abrir la puerta vieron a Severus parado al lado del ventanal estaba impasible y miraba hacia el gran atrio

\- ¡Severus! - exclamo Hermione al notar su presencia, ella corrió a los brazos del profesor se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Padrino- saludo Draco poniendo los papeles de Hermione encima del escritorio

-Hola Draco-

-qué bueno que llegas, íbamos a comer que te parece si vamos con Draco, hay un restaurante delicioso cerca de aquí, tienen un pato riquísimo- propuso la castaña

-podemos hablar Hermione, Draco nos permites por favor- pidió el director seriamente, Draco miro a Hermione con un dejo de preocupación ella asintió tranquila.

-si por supuesto, dejaremos la comida para después Hermione yo salgo hoy para el torneo, supongo que nos vemos allá… no te preocupes por todo yo lo coordino – agrego al ver que ella le daría replica

-Gracias Draco yo llego mañana por la noche-

-padrino, con permiso-

-Draco, buen viaje- concedió Snape para cuando Draco salió Severus se alejo de Hermione delicadamente

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto ella notando el cambio de actitud en el profesor

-Katheryn me dio tu mensaje- comenzó diciendo Severus apartando la silla del escritorio de Hermione para que ella se sentara, ella no dijo nada solo se quedaba viendo a su marido

-Severus…-

\- ¿en serio crees que estamos como para ir a un baile? - cuestiono Severus evidentemente irritado

-es por caridad, ya sabes Cissy lo organiza todos los años, no podemos faltar- explico Hermione un poco más tranquila ya estaba acostumbrada, cada año era lo mismo discutir sobre la colecta anual para el sanatorio de San Mungo ofrecido por la fundación Malfoy de la cual claro Cissy Lupin era la presidenta.

Era casi como un ritual, Severus no quería ir, pero al final Hermione terminaba recordándole que era una buena causa y acababan asistiendo y pasando una hermosa velada.

\- ¿y cómo vamos a ir? como Sr. y Sra. Snape o como Hermione Granger y Severus Snape -

-muy gracioso Severus, la invitación está a nombre del Sr. Y la Sra. Snape – el director gruño y se dirigió a la licorera que Hermione tenía en su despacho tomo un gran vaso y lo lleno de whisky de fuego

-no es muy temprano para eso- inquirió ella acercándose a el

-importa-

-Severus que te pasa, tú no eres así – le dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano

\- Hermione… - resoplo pasando su mano por su cabello - lo que te voy a decir no deberías de saberlo, pero… lo estuve pensando mucho –

\- ¿y? - pregunto ella evidentemente preocupada dándole un trago al vaso de whisky

\- nosotros no tenemos secretos no somos esa clase de pareja sin embargo quede con Sirius y Kingsley de que no te diría nada -

-Severus me estas asustando ¿qué paso? ¿Es algo de Bella? ¿Está bien? - comenzó a preguntar impaciente

-Bella está bien- informo Severus - pero es complicado, tuvimos un inconveniente en la semana Sibil predijo algo en mi oficina-

Hermione escucho atenta el relato de Severus acerca de la profecía de Trewlaney no interrumpió a Severus hasta que termino

\- ¿qué significa? -

-no sé, Sirius tiene varias teorías, pero todas son igual de disparatadas

-Severus la adivinación no es muy precisa que digamos-

-si lo se Hermione, pero… solo no hagas nada impulsivo por favor-

\- impulsivo como…-

-cómo salir sola a pasear por ahí con Potter o esas cosas tan temerarias que haces, digamos tus viajes al extranjero–

-que tiene que salga con Harry-

-bueno no solo con el ya sabes con todos-

-Severus eso es absurdo, por favor dame algo de crédito soy la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica seria irónico que no supiera defenderme-

-Sabes a que me refiero Hermione- ella resoplo resignada y se alzó de hombros

-no te preocupes me cuidare y a los chicos también – dijo sin preocupación, como había dicho la adivinación era muy imprecisa y dependía mucho de la interpretación de la persona que escuchaba las profecías.

-respecto a ellos, preferiría que se quedaran en casa de Cissy durante el torneo-

-Severus, puedo cuidarlos muy bien, soy su madre quien mejor que yo para cuidarlos, además tu estarás ahí conmigo-

-no Hermione, no puedo ir, los chicos van a salir a Hogsmeade y preferiría quedarme en el colegio –

-no vas a ir al torneo- sentencio ella, Severus negó lastimeramente -pero ¿por qué? -

-tengo mucho trabajo Hermione hay paseo a Hogsmeade, podrías apoyarme con eso

-hablare con Cissy- accedió malhumorada llamaron a la puerta interrumpiéndolos Severus gruño molesto e hizo una mueca de desagrado

-adelante – aviso Hermione, Harry entro al despacho, pero se congelo en la puerta al ver a Snape al lado de la bruja

-Hola Harry-

-lo siento ¿interrumpo? -

-usted siempre tan oportuno Potter- mascullo Severus

-Buenas tardes a usted también director

-recuerda lo que te dije por favor, me voy-

\- ¿no te quedas? -

-tengo asuntos que atender en el colegio y tu… tú te quedas bien acompañada- Severus barrio con la mirada a Harry se acerco a Hermione y le dio un profundo beso tan pasional y desesperado que hizo sentir a Potter incomodo ante tal situación el chico aclaro su garganta haciéndose notar, la pareja se separó sin embargo Severus no podía evitar esa sonrisa burlona.

-con permiso- se despidió y salió del despacho de Hermione

-perdón por interrumpir, pero Katheryn no estaba –

-esta bien no te preocupes-

\- llegue en mal momento no es así –

-se podría decir que sí, pero no importa- respondió sonriendo

-venia para llevarte a comer, sabes hoy salgo para el campeonato de quidditch-

-te parece si lo dejamos para después, tengo demasiado trabajo-

-debes de comer Hermione vamos, solo media hora- suplico su amigo

-de acuerdo vamos-tomo su bolso y su gabardina y salió acompañada de Harry aun preocupada por las palabras de Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Samantha Malfoy leía tranquilamente a la orilla del lago negro el número más reciente de la revista corazón de bruja decidido salir a dar un paseo esa tarde de viernes se antojaba para estar fuera del castillo paseando por desgracia sus amigos Nina y Jeremy la habían dejado sola la primera habia ido a terminar los deberes del día a la biblioteca y el segundo estaba ayudando al profesor Longbotthom desgnomizando el jardín.

-hey tu hasta que te encuentro – vocifero Bellatrix la alta bruja se acercaba a paso veloz casi tropezando con la hierba, llego con la joven y se dejó caer a su lado

-hola desaparecida, ¿dónde andabas? - cuestiono la rubia

-con el profesor Van Tassel- respondió naturalmente aprovechando para robar una gragea bertie Botts de las que Sam tenía en su regazo – ¿qué? ¿porque me miras así? –

-no llevamos ni una semana de clases y ya pasas mucho tiempo en la oficina del profesor si no te conociera diría que te gusta el profesor de defensa-

-si claro, a la que le gusta es a Charlotte-

-entonces ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo en su oficina? acaso te tiene en detención y no me habías dicho-

-me esta dando clases particulares- informo Bella, Sam alzo la ceja con un gesto de sorpresa – dice que tengo un don-

-Wow, pero como no vas a tener un don, eres hija de dos grandes magos además no conozco a nadie mas inteligente que tu- Bella se sonrió ante el comentario de Samantha y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-sabes es como si tuviéramos una conexión casi pensamos igual es brillante- Sam la miraba como si estuviera loca solo sonreía - él ha visto el mal Sam, en verdad sabe de artes oscuras conoce el tema es como… -

\- ¿que? -

\- como si se hubiera enfrentado a cosas muy tenebrosas - completo Bellatrix arrepintiéndose de último momento en lo que le diría a Sam, no quiso comentarle que el haber escuchado al profesor de defensa hablar sobre las artes oscuras le había resultado emocionante.

-tiene que tener experiencia en eso, digo por algo es el profesor de defensa- menciono Samantha

-si, mi papa acertó en contratarlo, es un excelente maestro-

\- ¿qué es eso? - la rubia señalo un libro de pasta dura color verde el cual se veía muy desgastado Bella le entrego el libro a Sam, en letras muy grandes en dorado el titulo rezaba "vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore"

\- me lo presto el profesor Van Tassel, lo escribió Rita Skeeter - Sam reviso el ejemplar jamás

había oído hablar de ese libro y vaya que sabia de libros ella al igual que su querida amiga los devoraba – dijo que lo encontraría …. educativo- agrego la joven bruja

-parece una reliquia- comento la rubia devolviéndole el libro a Bellatrix y volviendo a hojear su revista, la chica Malfoy se detuvo en una de las páginas centrales de la revista el encabezado capto su atención

" _ **La segunda oportunidad de Harry Potter"**_ debajo el encabezado se veía una fotografía donde Harry y Hermione reian juntos mientras comían un helado, Samantha miro a Bellatrix con miedo y comenzó a leer

 _Los sueños se cumplen y el que persevera alcanza muestra de ello es mi querido amigo Harry Potter a quien conozco desde hace varios años, resulta que se le vio en días pasados paseando al lado nada mas y nada menos que de Hermione Granger si mis amigos, la super estrella de quidditch mundial, playboy y héroe de guerra parece que regresó para revivir aquel apasionado amor que tanto lo trastornó durante el torneo de los tres magos con Hermione Granger actual jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica ._

 _No hubo mejor tiempo ni condiciones para este romántico reencuentro, "son la pareja perfecta" aseguran muchos de sus conocidos, se les vio paseando por el barrio muggle de Kensington días atrás, Hermione lucia feliz y sonriente al lado de Potter, fueron a comer y después por un helado Potter como siempre se porto tan caballeroso y atento._

 _Le debilidad de Granger por los magos famosos siempre fue obvia recordemos su amorío con el jugador estrella Víctor Krum durante el torneo de los tres magos cosa que devasto a mi amigo Harry al verse sustituido por alguien más famoso que él y que decir tres años después cuando ella consiguió casarse con Severus Snape quien ya figuraba como digno predecesor de Albus Dumbledore como director del colegio de Hogwarts y fue una ficha clave en la segunda guerra mágica._

 _El regreso de Potter revolvió el mundo de Granger y digo Granger por que oficialmente dejo de ser la señora Snape eso a que recientemente se aprobó la abolición del decreto matrimonial que la mantuvo unida a Severus Snape durante casi dieciocho años un raro suceso que vino a beneficiar a ambos tortolitos coincidiendo oportunamente con el traslado de Potter a los Chundley Cannons, me pregunto si hubo algún tipo de presión de parte de Hermione o Harry para anular aquella ley de antaño que se creía inquebrantable,_

 _Pero en fin esas son preguntas que responderé en mi siguiente entrevista, por el momento, corazones y buenos deseos para la nueva pareja sensación que se prevé tendrán su primera aparición publica como pareja en el banquete de celebración del torneo de Quidditch._

 _RITA SKEETER_

Bellatrix estaba pálida cuando Sam termino de leer el artículo que era todo eso que acababa de escuchar mil preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza y supo que no las resolvería quedándose de brazos cruzados se levantó le quito la revista a Samantha y se encamino al colegio

-Bellatrix espera- grito Sam llamándola, pero poco caso le hizo la bruja

-poción multijugos- dijo en frente de la gran gárgola de piedra que resguardaba las escaleras de la oficina del director esta se movió dejándole el paso libre, al llegar aporreo la puerta del despacho desesperadamente al no recibir respuesta lo intento de nuevo, su tercer intento dio frutos su padre salió del despacho dispuesto a gritonearle a cualquiera que se hubieses atrevido a interrumpirle

-me quieres decir que te pasa, que son esas formas de tocar- le riño el director Bellatrix le entrego el ejemplar de corazón de bruja Severus lo tomo con gesto de asco y comenzó a leer

-Bellatrix… que… bueno… que… te... encuentro- decía Samantha intentando recuperar el aliento ambas brujitas esperaron a que Severus terminara de leer el articulo

\- ¿y bien? - preguntó Bella cruzada de brazos y alzando una ceja impaciente era la viva imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange su abuela de sangre.

\- Es increíble que creas esta sarta de idioteces Bellatrix y mas viniendo de alguien como Skeeter-

-entonces es mentira- Severus asintió levemente – y lo de la anulación de un decreto ¿eso que? -

-Bellatrix estoy ocupado lo vemos mañana-

-pero hoy te vas a alcanzar a mama en el torneo ¿acaso están enojados? ¡Papá necesito respuestas! ¿qué está pasando? -

-No bella no estamos enojados, pero como ves estoy algo ocupado tengo mucho trabajo- dijo señalando el interior del despacho donde Thomas Van Tassel veía intrigado la escena hasta parecía que se divertía una sonrisa sutil se dibujo en su cara.

-vámonos bella- pidió Samantha tratando de convencerla, no le quedo mas remedio que resoplar y asentir, hizo el intento de tomar la revista, pero Severus la retuvo en sus manos

-esto me lo quedo yo - murmuro Snape y cerro la puerta del despacho

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miles de tiendas de acampar se alzaban estratégicamente distribuidas sobre los prados de Sussex casi sobre la costa del pequeño condado oculto a la vista de los Muggles magos de todo el mundo arribaban a la final de torneo internacional de quidditch Alemania contra Irlanda las banderas en color verde y otras mas en rojo amarillo y negro pintaban el paisaje.

-Maravilloso Hermione les quedo muy bien la organización- felicito Kingsley a Draco y Hermione el ministro paseaba por el estadio estaban a escasas horas de presenciar la final de quidditch Hermione llevaba ahí desde el jueves tan perfeccionista y obsesiva como siempre revisando cada detalle de forma milimétrica hasta cierto punto llego a ser divertido para Draco verla enloquecer.

-fue mucho esfuerzo gracias- comento Draco, la noche era fría el cielo estaba increíblemente despejado y estrellado

-bueno les sugiero que vayan a descansar ya es tarde y mañana llegan los delegados- propuso Kingsley

-ven te acompaño a tu tienda- dijo Draco llevándose a Hermione – va a quedar bien no te preocupes – dijo apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica consolándola

-eso no me preocupa- murmuro ella sonriendo lastimeramente

-entonces ¿qué es? - cuestiono – vamos ya se que no soy Ginevra, pero somos primos puedes confiar en mi-

-es por Severus-

\- ¿qué pasa con mi padrino? –

-últimamente ha estado muy estresado tanto que no va a venir- Draco miro sorprendido a Hermione – tiene mucho trabajo en el colegio- agrego la bruja

\- ¿está todo bien entre ustedes Hermione? -

-A veces no lo sé Draco es que es un todo, el y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, además la abolición de nuestro matrimonio y el regreso de Harry creo que todo se le junto-

-vamos es una tontería, lo que Harry sentía por ti es cosa del pasado ha tenido muchas novias desde que se fue y el trabajo es normal, pero ponte a pensar el siguiente año estarás junto a Severus todo un año – reconforto el rubio

-ya lo sé, me parece un sueño- comento ella

Salieron del estadio y siguieron por un sendero que los llevo a aun acantilado junto al mar, las olas chocaban impetuosas con las piedras y una brisa de agua salina les pegaba en la cara

\- ¿cómo vas con Ginny? Estas seguro que no se pueden arreglar-

-Esta furiosa, piensa que en verdad la engañe, pero no fue así y por más que hablo con ella no entiende-

-dale tiempo a veces es lo que se necesita ya sabes para que piense con la cabeza fría-

-Ustedes las mujeres son tan complicadas, dime algo Herms ¿tu perdonarías a mi padrino si te fuera infiel? - Hermione pensó detenidamente la pregunta de Draco, jamás había tenido esos pensamientos simplemente no se le ocurría que Severus le hiciera algo así

-no se Draco, yo creo que no, pero tu no fuiste infiel –

-sí, pero ella no me deja explicarle- argumento el mago – y hablando de… ¿qué hora es? -

\- son casi las diez, ¿Por qué? -

-Ginny va a traer a Scorpius su traslador llega a las diez y cinco ¿quieres venir? -

-estoy cansada, mejor ve tu sirve que hablan me la saludas -

-De acuerdo a que hora llegan los gemelos, digo por si quieres que los espere-

-tampoco van a venir, fue sugerencia de Severus digamos que esta paranoico con la seguridad de los chicos-

-Hermione esto está blindado además somos capaces de cuidarlos sin descuidar nuestras obligaciones-

-bueno pues explícale a Severus eso, me propuso dejarlos con Cissy, en fin, apúrate ya se te hizo tarde- Draco asintió y se encamino para recibir a Ginny y Scorpius

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus miraba el crepitar de las llamas de la gran chimenea de piedra de su despacho completamente hipnotizado, en toda la tarde no dejo de pensar en esa publicación sabía que solo eran calumnias y mentiras por parte de Skeeter, pero entonces porque estaba tan afectado, además estaba intranquilo por ese viaje de Hermione lo preocupaba no quería dejarla sola pero sus deberes en el colegio lo sobrepasaban. Sus pensamientos se volcaron a la plática que habían mantenido en la oficina de Hermione, lamento profusamente el no haberla acompañado a tomar su traslador

-hola ¿se puede? - pregunto la profesora de pociones asomando la cabeza por la puerta, vio a Snape sentado en su escritorio – Severus ¿me oyes? escuchó a los lejos, así que se obligó a volver en si

-Annabeth-

-lamento entrar así pero no respondía- dijo ella examinando el despacho del director, pero no había nada fuera de lo común

-la puedo ayudar con algo profesora- contesto a la defensiva Severus

-si claro vengo a entregarle los permisos firmados para la salida de Hogsmeade mañana- le extendió una pila de pergaminos la cual dejo sobre el escritorio

-muchas gracias- dijo el restándole importancia a los permisos

-buenas noches – se despidió la bruja Severus asintió y comenzó a revisar los permisos

-Severus te encuentras bien – pregunto girándose hacia él y acercándose hasta que estuvo frente al director

-perfectamente ¿por qué? - contesto sin despegar la vista del papel que revisaba

-bueno es que luces un poco cansado-

\- ¿en serio me veo tan mal? -

-no tanto- bromeo la pelirroja arrancando una sonrisa de Severus ella lo miro y sonrió – supongo lo difícil que es para usted manejar el colegio, no porque no pueda hacerlo…- aclaro de inmediato al ver la mirada de Snape – pero a veces es bueno descansar-

-lo tomare en cuenta profesora –

-por qué no nos acompaña mañana a Hogsmeade para pasear un rato y bueno relajarse podemos ir con el profesor Black y Longbotthom a las tres escobas – intento convencerlo lo tomo de la mano en un gesto espontaneo

-ya tengo planes, pero gracias por la invitación – comento Severus apartándo la mano

\- ¿en serio? - preguntó con un dejo de decepción la profesora de pociones

– la final de quidditch es mañana así que …-

-nunca pensé que le gustara el quidditch lo siento, pero no da la impresión de ser un hombre de deportes-

-no lo soy, pero mi esposa organizo el evento y quiero darle la sorpresa la voy a alcanzar antes del partido-

-ah si la señora Snape entiendo, que lindo es que a una le den esas sorpresas estoy segura que estará encantada de verle-

-si claro supongo- respondió, el reloj de la torre sonó estruendosamente avisando las diez en punto, Severus resoplo fastidiado Black no podía asistir a su guardia tenía que quedarse con Luna la pobre señora Black había padecido de nauseas durante toda la semana y en un gesto de consideración Severus le propuso que el cubriría su lugar ese día

-no le quito mas el tiempo director, con permiso-

-permítame escoltarla, me toca guardia esta noche- Annabeth sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar a Snape y asintió enérgicamente

Severus tomo su túnica y salió de tras de la profesora ambos bajaron por las escaleras en profundo silencio solo escuchaban el inhalar y exhalar del otro al momento de barja los últimos escalones Annabeth se tropezó Severus intento sujetarla, pero cayo con ella la profesora quedo encima de Severus

-lo lamento soy muy torpe - se disculpo

-está bien - dijo Severus incomodo de temerla encima de él ella lo miraba fijamente y Severus solo se preguntaba cuando es que se quitaría de encima, sin esperarlo la bruja se acerco a el y lo beso.

 **HOLA SALUDITOS A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON MUY VALIOSOS PARA MI, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, TOMATZOS Y MALDICIONES SON BIEN ACEPTADOS.**


	6. Mi lengua malvada

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Capitulo #6 Mi lengua malvada

Severus correspondió el beso de la profesora haciéndolo cada vez más intenso mordió el labio inferior de Annabeth pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca pronto se dio vuelta para quedar encima de ella, beso su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula

-Severus – gimió Annabeth retorciéndose sugerentemente de repente Severus reacciono cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que eso significaba así que se detuvo abruptamente y se alejó de ella

-Severus- empezó a decir ella mientras se ponía de pie, pero el alzo la mano para callarla

-esto está mal- susurro el director abrumado, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿por qué se había dejado llevar por ella?

-Severus por favor yo…- la bruja tomo de la mano a Severus, pero él se apartó de inmediato fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja estaba molesto con él, con ella, dio media vuelta y subió a su despacho se acercó a la pared y le dio un puñetazo lastimando su mano, la filosa piedra le corto de los nudillos haciéndolo sangrar ahogo un grito de dolor solo maldijo

Nunca se sintió tan mal, él era un hombre casado que amaba a su mujer, sin embargo, admitía que el beso lo había disfrutado, vaya el mismo quiso más que había pasado por su mente en ese momento como para besar a Annabeth Johansson

Con un movimiento de varita hizo sanar su mano tomo su túnica de viaje y se desapareció de la oficina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bellatrix leía el ejemplar de corazón de bruja estaba en la torre de astronomía últimamente era su lugar favorito para leer era tan tranquilo y alejado de todos sobre todo alejado.

Leyó el articulo más de diez veces cada vez que repasaba lo que decía más dudas surgían en su cabeza como es que una simple pagina de revista de chismes le había complicado la vida en un día. ¿Qué decreto anulado? ¿Por qué mencionaban un antiguo romance entre su mamá y Harry? ¿Qué tan importante fue su padre en la segunda guerra mágica?

-corazón de bruja, vaya no sabía que te gustara esa revista – Bellatrix miro hacia las escaleras ahí delante de ella estaba Thomas Van Tassel su profesor de defensa

-no me gusta- comento mirando la revista como si se tratara de un asqueroso bicho

\- ¿por qué le estas leyendo? -

-investigación- mascullo Bellatrix -necesito información –Thomas se acerco y tomo el número en las manos comenzó a leer el artículo, a medida que avanzaba con la lectura su expresión cambiaba por una de asco puro

\- por que no simplemente le preguntas a tus padres, estoy seguro que ellos te dirán todo- propuso el profesor, Bella soltó una risa irónica

-si claro, ellos decirme algo cada que pregunto me evaden el tema, usted mismo lo vio hoy en la oficina de mi papa no quiere hablar y no sé por qué –

\- ¿qué te inquieta Bellatrix? -

La chica dudo por un segundo si contarle o no a su profesor la única persona a la que le tenía toda la confianza del mundo era a Sam, pero un maestro eso era diferente, respiro profundamente y juntando todo el coraje que pudo comenzó

-yo he tenido sueños muy extraños, perturbadores – comenzó explicando -se sienten tan realistas por lo general siempre sigo a una serpiente por un lúgubre castillo de repente llego a un salón lleno de espejos y al acercarme a una de ellos, es…. Siempre la misma cara-

-continua – pidió el mago

-hay un hombre, su cara parece una serpiente siempre me dice lo mismo me llama su heredera, no es la primera vez ni la ultima lo he visto en diferentes lugares, hay veces que voy en una barcaza sobre un lago negro de alquitrán muchas caras flotan alrededor y el me espera en una isla en medio de ese lago de nuevo el mismo hombre - Bellatrix lucia aterrada al recordar los sueños qué tanto la atormentaban

\- ¿qué mas vez bella? ¿qué más? -

-no se todo es confuso, veo sangre, muerte gente a mi alrededor siendo torturada y de repente yo soy la que los tortura me divierte verlos sufrir, me burlo de su dolor, tener poder sobre ellos me parece… -

Thomas escuchaba extasiado las palabras de la joven Slytherin en su cara se dibujo algo muy parecido a una sonrisa

-excitante… como si quisieras seguir haciéndolo toda la vida, matar y torturar muggles- dijo el profesor Bellatrix lo miro con horror al ver un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, Thomas cayo en cuenta de la situación y cambió su tono de voz - ¿que tienen que ver tus sueños con todo esto? No entiendo-

-una voz en mi cabeza me dice que averigüe, mire- le dice al maestro acercándole una libreta casi todas sus hojas estaban garabateadas con la misma frase "la magia es poder" Van Tassel sonrió al ver la libreta

\- ¿qué sabes de la segunda guerra mágica? -

-pues que era tiempos muy oscuros el señor oscuro quería apoderarse del mundo mágico y controlar a todos brujas, magos y muggles, pero Harry Potter logro vencerlo en una batalla que tuvo lugar aquí en el colegio - Thomas no quedo tan satisfecho con la escueta respuesta que Bellatrix le dio

\- ¿quién te dijo eso? -

\- toda mi mama, papa, mis tíos, no sabemos mucho, los libros señalan a Potter como el niño que vivió y dicen que, gracias a mi mama, mi tío Draco y la tía Ginny lograron vencer al Lord oscuro, por eso se les entrego la orden de Merlín tercera clase, pero no dicen más, además yo nací el mismo día de la batalla de Hogwarts eso quiere decir que nací aquí en el castillo –

\- ¿has leído el libro que te di? - Bellatrix negó con la cabeza – léelo, creo que lo encontraras educativo y si las respuestas de tus allegados no te convencen tal vez deberías acercarte a aquellos que no están de su lado- sugirió Thomas

-por ejemplo-

-Rita Skeeter- menciono el mago Bellatrix alzo la ceja y sonrió – disfruta tu lectura- se despidió el profesor dejando a Bellatrix en la torre de astronomía

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba en la orilla de aquel acantilado donde Draco la había dejado mirando hacia el horizonte, estaba tan hipnotizada por el ruido de las olas rompiendo un sentimiento de melancolía la invadió al recordar lo bien podría haber estado con los gemelos y con Severus, tener ese fin de semana para ellos como familia le parecía tan importante, pero los deberes se lo impedían unas rebeldes y traicioneras lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, al menos Draco y Harry se encargaban de distraerla agradeció tenerlos ahí con ella para así no pensar en sus problemas.

Los tres amigos pasaron la mañana en el pueblo cercano donde desayunaron un delicioso pay de manzana con helado, tocino con huevos fritos y jugo de naranja, se había sentido bien ver como el tiempo no había hecho mella en la amistad de Harry y Draco. Sonrió al recordar esa mañana y seco sus lágrimas se dirigió hasta su tienda justo del otro lado del campamento un conjunto de tiendas se levantaba al lado del túnel numero 1 del campo de Quidditch la tienda de Hermione tenia a fuera un letreo que decía

"Hermione Granger

Jefa del departamento de seguridad Mágica"

Entro a su tienda deteniéndose sorprendida la tienda estaba llena de velas que le daban un aspecto romántico y misterioso al lado de la cama había una botella de champagne enfriándose y dos copas de cristal

-es muy tarde para estar despierta señora Snape- Hermione se volte al escuchar la voz de Severus, el profesor se hallaba detrás de ella mirándola con una media sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendida

Severus no contesto, solo se acercó a ella la tomo de la cara y le dio un intenso y necesitado beso, Hermione respondió abriendo su boca dejando que la lengua de Severus entrara y jugara con la suya Severus mordisqueo el labio inferior de la chica y lo succiono

\- Merlín, te extrañe tanto- suspiro al oído de Hermione entreteniéndose en el cuello de ella, Hermione hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que Severus besara cada parte de su largo cuello Hermione gimió cuando Severus mordió el lóbulo de su oreja acto seguido el mago tomo a Hermione del trasero y la cargo ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del profesor.

Comenzó a caminar con ella colocándola sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación siguió repartiendo besos por su cuello bajando hasta donde estaban sus pechos

-te necesito- gimió ella intentando desabotonar la túnica del director sin embargo Severus le sujeto las manos y las coloco atrás de la espalda de ella, se decanto por acariciar sus pechos sin embargo su blusa se interponía así que tomo dicha prenda y literal tiro de ella rompiendo los botones y dejando expuesto un fino sujetador de encaje blanco saco un pecho por encima de este y mordió suavemente el pezón de Hermione lo succiono gentilmente mientras acariciaba el derecho también Hermione revolvió el cabello de Severus pero él se incorporó y volvió a poner las manos detrás de la espalda de ella

-no las muevas- le susurro recostándola en la mesa y regreso a lo que hacía, Hermione se retorcía sobre la madera sentir los besos caricias y mordidas de Snape la estaba llevando al limite clavo sus uñas sobre la superficie y comenzó a gemir intensamente Severus fue más abajo poniéndose de cuclillas y se deshizo de las zapatillas de la bruja , lentamente subió por la pierna de ella hasta llegar al borde de la media bruscamente tiro de ella zafándola del liguero que la sujetaba Hermione respingo tuvo que sujetarse del borde de la mesa para no caer, Severus siguió con la otra media y repitió su movimiento gruño alzando la falda de Hermione quedando una fantástica vista de sus largas piernas.

-por favor- clamo Hermione moviendo sus caderas sugestivamente arrancando de Severus una perversa sonrisa repartió varios besos desde el cuello y la clavícula bajando a sus pechos para seguir sobre su abdomen bajo un poco mas y subió la falda de Hermione sin quitársela, beso sus piernas subiendo hasta los muslos mordiendo el interior de ellos los que seguramente se convertirían en escandalosos moratones al siguiente día.

Tiro gentilmente de las bragas de la castaña apartándolas para dejar libre su sexo introdujo un dedo en ella logrando que se retorciera y clamara por mas

-severussss- suplico jadeando – Severus por favor- suplico de nueva cuenta ahogando un chillido al sentir la hábil lengua de Snape bailando sobre su pliegues un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza sentirlo jugueteando y chupando sus pliegues era sin duda la mejor sensación de todas, se mordió los labios acallando un gemido pero poco pudo hacer cuando Severus succiono su clítoris gimió ruidosamente explotando en una intenso orgasmo donde temblores y escalofríos recorrieron por su espalda haciendo que tensara cada parte de su cuerpo explotando como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara, suspiro y se relajó hasta Severus llego a su boca y la beso de nueva cuenta la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo sobre la mesa y la cargo, Hermione se aferro a Severus y empezó a besarle el cuello estaba ansiosa por más lo beso apasionadamente y se repego al desnudo pecho del profesor

Severus la recargó sobre uno de los grandes postes que sostenían la tienda, con una floritura de varita logro estar completamente desnudo al igual que la castaña

-Merlín, eres tan perfecta- le susurro agarrando con fuerza sus caderas puso las manos de Hermione sobre su cabeza y con otro movimiento de varita las sujeto, Hermione sintió como si estuvieran atadas sin embargo no había cuerdas visibles

-hazme tuya- rogo la castaña, estaba sudorosa su respiración era agitada su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente Severus acato los deseos de Hermione y se introdujo tortuosamente en la castaña dejo que ella se acostumbrar a tenerlo dentro de ella y comenzó con el vaivén Hermione intentaba soltarse pero no lo lograba, quedo a merced del mago el cual aprovecho para atacar su cuello besando y mordiendo estratégicamente su clavícula Hermione se deshacía entre los brazos de Severus cada embestida la hacía pedir más, la fricción era dolorosamente placentera y tortuosa se sujetó del poste de la tienda como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando las embestidas de Severus se volvieron más rápidas

-Severus- gemía

-vente para mi Hermione- pidió el intensificando sus movimientos Hermione gimió más fuerte al grado de estar gritando por lo alto el nombre de Severus -por favor nena, no aguanto más- pidió besando los pechos de Hermione mientras seguía embistiéndola, ella alcanzo el orgasmo contrayéndose alrededor de él jalándolo con ella en ese espiral de placer, el perdió el control y ritmo de sus movimientos haciéndolos más descontrolados y salvajes terminando dentro de ella, les costo unos momentos recuperar el aliento Severus soltó a Hermione ella dejo caer sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus abrazándolo

 **HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ TIENEN UNA ENTREGA ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO, ME SENTI INSPIRADA, ESO Y QUE NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA EN EL TRABAJO Y SOLO VENGO A ESCRIBIR (NO LE DIGAN A MI JEFE) EN FIN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITTULO YA SABEN LES AGRADESCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS FAVIRITOS Y VISTAS, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO BESOS**


End file.
